


Close, No Cigar

by VickyMay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Sex, Copious Amounts Of Swearing, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Name-Calling, Omega Gabriel, Pack Dynamics, Past r76 just minor though, Pining, Slow Burn, Team as Family, Wolves, i've been waiting to use that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickyMay/pseuds/VickyMay
Summary: Reyes met McCree's gaze. His mouth was open; unconsciously inhaling the scents around him. His usually hazel eyes were burning amber; backlit like a cat in the night and reflecting it back.Reyes realised it the second his comms cackled to life.“Commander,” Lewis spoke fast. “Reyes, McCree's vitals are going haywire. I think he-”“Holy shit.” Reyes hadn't realised he'd spoken out loud. McCree's gaze then fastened on Reyes lips.Jesse was presenting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes met McCree's gaze. His mouth was open; unconsciously inhaling the scents around him. His usually hazel eyes were burning amber; back lit like a cat in the night and reflecting it back.
> 
> Reyes realised it the second his comms cackled to life.
> 
> “Commander,” Lewis spoke fast. “Reyes, McCree's vitals are going haywire. I think he-”
> 
> “Holy shit.” Reyes hadn't realised he'd spoken out loud. McCree's gaze then fastened on Reyes lips.
> 
> Jesse was presenting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My story has been edited so I was not copying Smarshtastic and Fabrega's original characters. The worlds they've created are stunning and I honestly thought they had discovered the OC characters somewhere deep in Overwatch lore / comic books, hence I used them without thinking. Remember to double check your characters, kiddos! A big apology to these two and a sincere thank you for the amazing work you've both done.

* * *

 Of course the kid had to present right in the middle of a fucking mission.

  
His covert team were in the ship hovering over fuck knows Russia, trying to pinpoint exactly where the drop zone was. The constant feed of information that trickled through his headset let him know their best chance was in T minus 5 minutes to drop and surreptitiously land within striking distance of the anti-omnic Russian compound. They had decided to go as humans for this run; they didn't get the tac gear in time for some to come shifted in their wolf forms. Reyes grunted and the motion had his small team performing last minute checks without even so much as a command.

  
No prompt needed; no over dramatic bureaucratic speech to his 'men' and how they were going to 'save the world'. That was Jack's gab, not his.

  
His gab included getting the job done and actually surviving.

  
His eye caught McCree's unusually sloppy check of his gear. Stumbling fingers ghosted over the latches of his armour and fiddled slowly over the tacky spur he'd insisted Peacekeeper just _had_ to have. Reyes kept an eye on the youngest Blackwatch member even as the timer pinged and told him T minus 4 minutes.

  
“Right. We drop in T minus 4 minutes. Everyone stay with your strike buddy and link comms. Wait for my signal after you secure cover. Follow the strike plan and comm me when you're in position.”

  
Liao yawned loudly and rolled his shoulders back. “Man, I want a pizza.”

  
“You always want pizza.” Maz snapped with her peculiar accent. Mexican and Australian merged together to form a hybrid clusterfuck of a linguistic nightmare. She was a feral young wolf when Reyes took her in; but now she was a force of pure tactical fire-power. “Focus on the mission.”

  
“Aw babe, you'd miss my voi-”

  
A short smack and yelp of pain made Knox cackle in glee. “Lay off before it's your head next, pendejo.”

  
“Oi, you don't pronounce it like that-” Roza gave the butt of her ammo pouch a final slap. “-you say it like yo. _Yo_.”

  
Liao rubbed his arm. “That hurt!”

  
Maz rolled her eyes and roughly hauled Laio round to finish his chute check. “What a moron.”

  
“Baby.” McCree finished the verbal cycle with a cough into his gloved palm. He seemed more alert, Reyes noted approvingly. As if his thoughts had a bell, McCree caught Reyes eye and gave him a lazy salute. “Boss.”

  
Reyes focused his attention on checking his tactical gloves for any rips or tears.

  
_Smooth, Gabe._

  
Reyes ignored the way Jack's voice chimed, smug and intolerable, in his head. His attention on McCree was purely professional, he told the imaginary Jack. Reyes looked after everyone in his pack.

  
_They're not pack now_ , Imaginary Jack reminded him. _Team, then pack. We're soldiers first, then wolves._

  
Reyes took great delight in telling imaginary Jack to fuck off.

  
T minus 3 minutes.

  
“Positions.” Reyes ordered.

  
Well synced, his team moved into their relevant drop positions. Laio and Maz were first; followed by Knox and Roza with McCree and Reyes at the rear. Martin was out of this one – he did his leg in during the last mission, and Lewis was back at base awaiting their signal on the ground to be their eyes and ears while they were busy. Shimada had been swiped for an Overwatch mission last week. The strike teams were created out of who worked with best; dynamics and abilities wise. It didn't matter so much about what dynamic you were these days. Scent suppressors and heat controllers worked like a charm – unless you were mated – and didn't cause many issues.

  
The worst Reyes had in Blackwatch was alphas squaring off with another near their rut, or humans and wolves fighting over political semantics. Wolves weren't tied to moon phases; one could shift whenever they wanted. Overwatch ran on a human first wolf second mentality; it was actually rare to see someone shifted outside of missions. Blackwatch flouted that constantly; his personal team tended to shift more than the norm. Besides, McCree was a rarity in that he was 26 and still yet to present.

  
He smelled of wolf. Undeniably. Reyes knew it soon as he'd clapped his eyes on the 17 year old runt in chains before him, 9 years ago. He'd wondered if the kid knew how feral he'd looked; eyes gleaming and teeth bared subconsciously to scare him off. _But sometimes_ , Mercy had told him as they watched McCree play basketball with a young Fareeha, _without the proper nutrients for the body and with extreme emotional trauma, some wolves never present. Not fully human, not fully wolf. He will never have his first shift until he's presented. I'd prepare him for that eventuality, Gabe. God knows Deadlock probably ruined the poor boy for life._

  
Reyes jolted out of his memories as he felt familiar hands adjust something on his chute. He let McCree finish his check before spinning the kid round to do the same. McCree's eyes were looking a little dazed. “Head in the mission, McCree.” Reyes growled to the many straps decorating McCree's parachute. “Or I'm leaving you up here.”

  
T Minus 2 minutes.

“Aw boss; you'd miss me.” McCree's head slanted sideways and up. His smirk looked a little toothier than normal. “Plus, be sad up here all my lonesome.”

  
Before Reyes could smack some sense into McCree his comm beeped. _“Lewis logged in; performing vital check.”_

  
“Visors on!” As one, the Blackwatch team lifted their tactical visors and slotted them into place on their helmets. Reyes smirked as he remembered the fight it took to get McCree to wear an actual tac helmet instead of his atrocious cowboy hat. His smile faltered as McCree actually stumbled after he'd attached his.

  
“McCree!” Reyes gripped his arm and forced him round. “Report!”

  
“What? What I do?” McCree sounded genuinely confused. Lewis pinged in his ear again.

  
_“What's up with McCree? His vitals are off. Temperature spike.”_

  
“You sick?” Reyes gave McCree a harsh shake to cover the worry that tingled down his spine. “Why didn't you goddamn say?”

  
“Jefe, you saw me log in my vitals with everyone else before we set off! Felt fine till just now. Altitude sickness, don't worry bout me none.”

  
T Minus 1 minute.

 _“Zone up!_ ” Lewis advised them over their comms.

Reyes dropped to a half crouch and slammed the red button on the wall. The door to the side of the aircraft shuddered and moved aside to show pitch blackness and roaring wind.

  
“Last time. Can you complete the mission, McCree?”

  
Reyes watched, aghast, as McCree gave him finger guns.

  
“Right as rain, jefe. Right as rain.”

  
“If he's doing finger guns he will be fine, boss.” Knox shouted over the wind. “He's tough, our little cactus.”

  
“Little cactus?!”

  
_“Drop zone incoming!”_  Lewis cut through their argument. Reyes watched as something akin to a ripple went through his team; himself included. Heads straight, bodies tense and weapons at the ready.

  
Ready to kill.

  
_“Drop now!”_

  
Laio and Maz shot forward and disappeared amongst the black. A heartbeat later Knox and Roza followed suit, leaving Reyes and McCree last.

  
_“See y'all at the bottom.”_ McCree chuckled into his comm. Reyes held back a retort as they moved as one across the metal floor and over the edge of the aircraft.

  
His stomach dropped at the weightless plunge of his descent. It was pitch black apart from the lights of the compound ahead. They were dropping over a forest; the tips of the trees far below him. No moon lit their way tonight and no snow littered the ground – already a bit of luck. Below him Reyes could barely see the falling bodies of his fellow team. The air roared past his ears as his visor activated automatically. Sensors pinged red; adjusting to monitor their speed and calculate their descent.

Lewis of course was linked in with their visors. _“Active parachutes in 30 seconds. Roza, you're off course 30 degrees. Angle left.”_

  
_“Remember that's opposite to your right, Roza.”_ McCree cackled into the comms.

  
Knox's voice cut in. _“I take back my cactus comment. You can shove it up your-”_

  
_“Knox!”_  Lewis snapped. _“Clear comms during a fucking drop!”_

  
_“Enough.”_ Reyes had the comms silent with one word. Five seconds later and Lewis came through again.

  
_“Parachutes...three...two...one...go!”_

  
Like clockwork, they all yanked on their toggles and ghosted silently across the terrain. The forest loomed with frightening speed, and Reyes heard a cut off _“Aw, shi-”_ before he saw Liao yank suddenly to the left to avoid a wide tree. One by one they landed and dismounted. By the time Reyes touched ground he had heard his team move into secure positions, awaiting his command. He shot forward and crouched under a widespread birch, hearing a familiar barely-there rustle behind him.

  
_“In secure position. Team Foxtrot ready.”_ Maz stated over comms.

  
_“Team Echo standing by.”_  Roza confirmed.

  
McCree by his head; breathing directly into his ear. “Ready, boss.” He murmured lowly.

  
Reyes will deny the thrill at his closeness until the end of his days. “Team Delta, ready. On my mark, move into striking positions – go.”

  
They slithered through the undergrowth like snakes; unseen and deadly. Lewis was silent until they nearly reached the strike point of the compound; suddenly sparking to life in their ears.

  
_“Looking good, guys. McCree, your temp is staying high.”_

  
_“Feel fine.”_

  
_“Right.”_  Lewis sounded unconvinced. _“You guys have the compound up ahead. As planned there's a guard shift rotation in T minus 2 minutes. Gain access to the entry point in T minus 3 minutes or you will be compromised.”_

  
Reyes held up a fist and his team stayed low; unseen to the untrained eye. And even to the trained eye; that's the point of black ops. They saw the two guards – lax, raucous Russian mercenaries that were none the wiser. Too bad the facility they were guarding held anti-omnic weaponry outlawed by the UN. McCree shifted somewhere to his left, unusually restless. Reyes was too attuned to McCree these days – he needed to stop. Get his head in the mission.

  
McCree made a small sound. _“Uh, jefe?”_ He sounded confused. _“I dunno if-”_

  
_“Execute entry point manoeuvre.”_  Lewis ordered.

  
“Team Foxtrot, go.” The first two slunk out of the undergrowth and up to the sleek side of the compound. Reyes saw the grab hook fly up and over the roof; secured in seconds and Liao shimmying up it like the spider monkey he is. A quick _Team Echo go_ saw two others slink over and up the rope to the roof of the compound. Reyes shot out last; feeling McCree on his left as he sprinted the last couple meters. Reyes turned to see McCree stumble into him instead of the rope.

  
Adrenaline lent a bite to his voice. “McCree! Move!” Reyes snarled under his breath. McCree grabbed hold of the rope and began to climb; slower than he usually would.

  
_“T minus 30 seconds. Get moving.”_  Lewis sounded terse.

  
Not waiting for McCree to clear the rope, Reyes jumped up as far as his SEP muscles would allow and climbed in earnest, gathering rope as he went. He could hear the replacement guards from the other side coming closer to their position. McCree cleared the rope, hauled in by Maz, and Reyes appeared in time for several pairs of hands to yank him over the top. Just in time too; a flash light shined where he'd been milliseconds before.

  
Reyes lay in a jumble with his team; laying awkwardly on McCree. His nose was skimming McCree's collarbone as he breathed as quietly as he could, willing his heart to still.

  
Under his hand, McCree's pulse jumped and raced. Unbidden, Reyes took a deeper breath, and was floored by the richness of the scent just centimetres from his nose. It flooded his senses; of the dryness of the desert and the heat of the sun; of cigarillos and smoky flavours disappearing into the star drenched sky.

  
Of safety.

  
Reyes met McCree's gaze. His mouth was open; unconsciously inhaling the scents around him. His usually hazel eyes were burning amber; back lit like a cat in the night and reflecting it back.

  
Reyes realised it the second his comms cackled to life.

  
_“Commander,”_  Lewis spoke fast. _“Reyes, McCree's vitals are going haywire. I think he-”_

  
“Holy shit.” Reyes hadn't realised he'd spoken out loud. McCree's gaze then fastened on Reyes lips.

  
Jesse was presenting.

  
_Mother fucking fucker._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flurry of movement and Reyes was slammed into the wall under the vent. He grappled blindly for a second before McCree's scent hit him like a truck; overwhelming and viciously all encompassing. 
> 
> He-
> 
> McCree had Reyes by the throat.
> 
> “God.” His low timber rasped into the air Reyes inhaled.

_“McCree's presenting.”_  Lewis was speaking urgently in his ear; words almost tripping over the other. “ _He’s presenting; Commander, get him_ out _of there-”_

  
Tuning out Lewis, Reyes gave his team a quick hand signal and the strike team continued along the roof in single file; keeping low and heading to the window entry point. McCree followed after a hard shove from Reyes; still lolling about like he was drunk. Maz shot him a glance from in front of McCree. Her eyes were hard, but her mouth held an undeniable wobble of worry.

They didn't have contingency plans for presenting on missions. It just didn't _happen_.

Mercy had even conceded McCree would probably _never_ present. They'd been planning on telling him soon, for fucks sake.

 _“Team Foxtrot at the entry point.”_ Laio murmured into the comms. _“Beginning entry.”_

And here they were in the middle of bumfuck Russia, with one of his best agents essentially down for the count. Presenting usually happened in privacy; with usually a family member or lover present depending on the result. Usually a beta or a neutral human, as an alpha presenting with an alpha around usually resulted in fights.

_“Team Foxtrot in building; I repeat, we are in.”_

_“Team Echo at the entry point.”_

Reyes watched as Roza helped Knox into the slim window, ensuring her gun didn't hit off the metal rim and announce to the world what they were doing. Roza disappeared, leaving McCree and Reyes outside the window.

“McCree.” Reyes chanced a whisper. McCree turned his head. His breath was coming fast; panicked little wisps of sound. His eyes burned all the brighter at looking at Reyes.

 _“Stay calm, McCree.”_  Lewis cautioned.

Reyes watched in horror as McCree's eyes suddenly narrowed, and he gave the softest sounding snarl into his comms in reply.

“No.” Reyes fought to keep his voice down. He got up close into McCrees space; almost headbutting the kid. “You. Stay. Calm.” Reyes bit off each word like it was a personal insult.

To his intense surprise, McCree backed down. He swayed a bit, took in a lungful of air and nodded.

Good. Behaving. Maybe even an omega; that was unusually fast for McCree to submit.

They both got through the window at last; Reyes ignoring the small cackle from Knox at his thighs scraping the sides of the window.

“Thick thighs save lives, ya know.”

“Focus.” Reyes ordered. They'd entered into one of the high level attics of the compound, in the building their intel indicated the weapons were being held. The two other teams were in defensive positions; awaiting his command.

Reyes held his hand to his comms and activated the private channel. “Talk to me, Lewis.”

 _“Your success rate just dropped to about 73%._ ” Lewis sounded apologetic. _“You'll have to swap out McCree on point. His symptoms will get worse before they get better; he's got no scent suppressors on and he'll be smelled a mile away. You've got to get him out of there, Commander before his body reaches melting point.”_

Reyes considered, silent and still. Then he pressed the open channel override for everyone's comms. “Change of plan.” Reyes informed his team out loud. Lewiscould still hear him and everyone else. Beside him, McCree's head lolled to the side and his mouth opened. Sharp points curved to show razor sharp canines extending. “McCree's presenting.” Reyes finished the unnecessary announcement. “He's off the mission. I have to evac him and meet you all at the rendezvous point.”

“Of all times to stir shit, McCree.” Liao sighed like it was McCree's choice.

“You don't get an option for now or later.” Maz shot back. “None of us coulda predicted this.”

“Let's focus, yeah?” Roza eyed McCree as she addressed Reyes. “Want me with him?”

“No.” Reyes ran through the backup plans in his head. “Execute contingency clan Marco-Polo. Team Foxtrot take point and Team Echo support periphery run. Constant comms; every position movement relayed. Five minute check ins and I'll let you know once we're at the rendezvous point. Once Foxtrot places the explosives, join Echo and make a speed run to the rendezvous point. Lewis will be your eyes instead of team Delta.”

 _“Sir.”_  Lewis confirmed. _“Everyone, I'm activating cameras.”_

Little red lights began to blink on everyone's headsets.

“S-sorry guys.” McCree suddenly rasped. As everyone looked at McCree he gave a shake and tried to stand from his crouched position. “Don't mean none o' this.”

“Like you've a choice, cactus.” Knox sounded unusually gentle. “Don't fight it too much, yeah?”

“Why?” McCree sounded so bewildered, so lost, in that single world. Maz and Knox held Reyes gaze; communicating their worry. Roza and Liao were human; so they only knew a smidgen of what to expect.

McCree had no idea. He hadn't been raised in a wolf family; and Deadlock was no place to nurture a fledgling wolf. How you came into your dynamic could be brutal; and no one honestly had an idea of how McCree would react.

“I've got you, McCree.” Reyes said firmly. To the rest of the team he nodded. “Team Foxtrot and Echo, begin your sweep.”

 _“Lewis standing by.”_  Lewis was silent as the two other teams went off in their designated sweep areas, before Reyes heard him switch over to private comms.

_“Omega? Beta”_

“No a clue.” Reyes spoke lowly, not wanting to spook McCree. He had slid back down to lean against the wall, hand halfheartedly poised over Peacekeeper with his eyes closed. “He isn't in a position to defend himself.”

Lewis heaved a breath over the comms. _“You gotta ground him if he loses it, boss.”_ He spoke so seriously it gave Reyes pause. _“You're not in a position to be compromised. Evac point 2 is down the ladder and along to the second level storeroom. You'll find a vent to exit above their car park and make your way with cover to the lower level. Then follow the outer wall along to the edge of the forest to the designated rendezvous point about 2 clicks in. The aircraft will have landed in stealth mode and will need you to activate her auto pilot functions.”_

“Roger, Lewis. Go scout out the other teams.”

_“Over and out, Commander.”_

Reyes switched his comms back and stared down at a heavily breathing McCree. One amber eye opened to sear him in place.

“Look's like it's you and me, jefe.”

Reyes cursed the imaginary Jack pissing himself laughing in his head.

* * *

“M'sorry for the fuckup.”

McCree's scent was stronger now; a rich headiness that sank into Reyes core and settled something inside him. It didn't help the younger man was draped partially over Reyes as they snuck in tandem; step for silent step. The only sound was the two teams and Lewis relaying information from Reyes headset. He'd taken McCree's off when he'd snarled again at Lewis's voice.

Reyes forcefully shoved McCree forward, as if violence would stifle the growing scent from McCree. “Not your fault.”

“It is.” McCree sounded so out of it. “God, what _is_ that?”

“What is what?” Reyes assumed a defensive stance; assuming McCree's sharp eyes had caught some sort of danger. They had reached the storeroom with the vent; it was possible some merc was lazing about here. Reyes shut the door and swept along the rows of shelves, headed to the back and keeping an eye out. He saw no one.

He tapped his comm. “Team Delta, reached storeroom vent.”

_“Phase one complete. Total 2 guards down. Echo completed first sweep.”_

_“Foxtrot about to infiltrate weapons storage.”_

_“Wait, on my mark. Cameras show guard coming your way.”_  Lewis replied. A moment, then; _“He's stopping for a cigarette; go now.”_

A flurry of movement and Reyes was slammed into the wall under the vent. He grappled blindly for a second before McCree's scent hit him like a truck; overwhelming and viciously all encompassing.

He-

McCree had Reyes by the throat.

“God.” His low timber rasped into the air Reyes inhaled. His eyes were blazing amber, fully in the throes of the change with his body pressed fully against him. With a jolt, Reyes realised McCree wasn't that much smaller in height.

The hand tightened. All Reyes training, all his years of combat and leadership thrown out of the window by one tanned hand and a pair of amber eyes. No instinctual anger; no urge to remove it. Reyes was stunned into silence and stillness. A small sound escaped him as McCree yanked his head to the side, tore down his neck bracing and shoved his nose to the side of his neck.

_Oh god._

Reyes felt as far gone as McCree was. McCree's scent sweltered in the room like a hot summer day; leaving Reyes to draw it into his lungs like humidity. His legs felt weak; his heart hammering in his ribs as that sharp nose and _oh_ , open mouth inhaled Reyes own scent like it was oxygen.

“You. Smell. So. Good.” McCree growled into Reyes neck. And then teeth bracketed the skin underneath them and dragged forcefully up Reyes neck, to under his ear.

Not enough to mark. But enough to make Reyes tremble where he stood; trying to fight off his instincts and get a hold of himself. Reyes had never acted like this. Ever. Through his entire life he had ignored the urge to submit; cleaving it from his life like he would a repulsive mole from his skin. He had attained leadership and respect with barely anyone people knowing his true dynamic; without him bowing to the whims of his instincts.

Reyes would not do so now.

“McCree.” Reyes tried for commanding. But his voice came out weak, breathless. McCree growled in his ear, and Reyes shut his eyes because it was too close to admitting that he wanted it; that voice rasping commands in his ear. Too many nights spent shamefully lost in imaginings of that same drawl; his own hands bringing himself to gasp out a two syllable name in the secrecy of darkness and solitude.

Then McCree pressed even harder along his body; lips tracing Reyes ear reverently.

_“Omega.”_

Reyes eyes flew open and he froze.

McCree was barely an inch from his own face; eyes blazing with intensity. Reyes swallowed, tried to speak, then swallowed again convulsively as his neck muscles contracted under McCree's hand.

Barely anyone knew that well kept secret. Reyes kept it that way.

_“Team Foxtrot reporting. Explosives set. Total 2 guards down.”_

_“Phase two complete. Total 3 guards down. Echo completed second sweep.”_

_“Redirecting both teams; someone's set off the alarm.”_  Lewis came through the comms suddenly. _“Foxtrot, there's a vent the far east side of the storeroom. Use that. Echo; reverse sweep to your starting point; you'll need to go over the roof to get to the evac point. Team Delta, report.”_

Reyes heard the words but couldn't gain enough traction to put his brain into gear. His whole attention was on McCree, nosing his way up and down Reyes neck like he goddamn _belonged_ there.

His heart hammered the painful truth behind his ribs; knowing he had missed something important way, way back.

 _Alpha_.

_“Team Delta, report.”_

Reyes shook his head hard enough to dislodge McCree's wandering face and put a hand to his comms. “Team Delta, still at vent.” Reyes managed to get out. “McCree is...difficult.”

 _“Get a wriggle on, yeah?”_ Maz sounded worried. _“You got the whole compound on ya soon.”_

Reyes response disappeared with a silent gasp by the scalding intensity of McCree's tongue rasping up the side of his neck. Reyes trembled and felt something inside his core tug; his internal clock gave a shudder and it shifted and sent invisible numbers out to his brain.

Reyes cursed.

He shoved McCree away, snarling. McCree snapped back; eyes lit with a fervour only the change could bring to someone.

McCree's base instincts were telling him that Reyes as an unclaimed omega was defying him.

Reyes had instincts he thought were long buried; telling him to pull McCree back to his neck and let the alpha just _take_.

“Get in the vent.” Reyes ordered McCree. Who shook his head and confidently stalked towards Reyes.

“You want me.” He told Reyes. Who shook his head in barely composed contempt and reached up to yank the vent off the wall.

“Get in the vent.”

McCree's confident facade faltered. He shook his head as if to dislodge a fly; his face scrunching up like remembering a maths answer. “But...I can _smell_ you.” His voice took a plaintive tone. “You _want_ me.”

And here Reyes realised McCree was too far gone right now to follow orders. Not from Reyes, his commanding officer. _Human first, wolf second_ , imaginary Jack chimed. _Soldiers first._

He wasn't right this time.

Reyes hoped their cameras weren't recording.

“And you can have me.” Reyes told a surprised looking McCree. The surprise melted to smug intention as he stood forward, mouth hanging open to better taste Reyes scent.

“...but you have to catch me first.” Reyes leapt and pulled himself into the vent; barrelling along it as fast as he could.

Reyes heard the snarl of surprise and anger; felt the vibrations as McCree scrambled his way less gracefully into the vent after Reyes.

The chase was on.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is stupid.” Reyes shrugged off Jack's hand. “It'll fade. It was a moment of insanity.”
> 
> Jack considered him with ocean blue eyes and a grim look of determination. “I hope it doesn't.”
> 
> The two glared at each other.
> 
> “Idiota white bread.” Reyes spat in a surge of irritation.
> 
> “Dumb Spanish jock.” Jack grinned in sudden elation. “I'm rooting for you. I really am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am blown away by your support! Thank you so much!

* * *

Lewis wondered if he could scour his brain with something abrasive. Maybe someone in Medical had a 'forget the last five minutes' pill.

Otherwise, the image of his commanding officer and McCree of all people necking like teenagers in an enemy compound would haunt him forever.

He eyed the three team positions. Foxtrot had exited the compound and was making their way through the underbelly of the compound to the exit shaft that would lead them directly to the rendezvous point. Echo were in the process of making their way across the roof; still having to rely on stealth due to the increased alarm of the compound. Lewis saw several men approach the weapons storage, and after a quick hack into their security mainframe, jammed the doors. Delta...

Lewis blinked.

“Why the fuck are you two playing tag?”

* * *

“ _Why the fuck are you two playing tag?”_

Reyes panted as he raced along the side of the building. He had been dodging cars with McCree hot on his trail; getting close enough it sent spikes of adrenaline and something akin to _eagerness_ spark off his skin.

Reyes led McCree straight into the forest, heading directly to the evac point. If he could just get McCree distracted long enough to start up the auto pilot it would set off as soon as it registered everyone's signatures onboard.

He heard McCree gasp behind him, falling back a way. He'd expected this. The adrenaline surge would exhaust the younger man's already tired body; churning through his energy reserves to help the change along.

Something metal glinted ahead. The ship.

Spurred on, Reyes lengthened his strides and activated the auto signature receiver on his headset - _“Like bluetooth!”_ McCree had proclaimed loudly when he'd first learned of it. Reyes had tried to explain the science behind it; how it was so much more than Bluetooth, however in the end he conceded and it was now known as Blacktooth – and the aircraft whirred to life. As Reyes entered the clearing the side doors opened, allowing him to thunder inside the freezing metal tin and surge past the docking bay and up the steps to the control room.

Hearing McCree scramble into the docking bay sent waves of panicked adrenaline through Reyes. He frantically activated the controls; clicking Auto and entering his code to override the security systems. The flight lights came on; engine in stealth mode beginning their initial stages.

Lewis came over the ship's comms. _“Team Foxtrot has cleared the compound and entered the forest. Team Echo are clearing the roof as we speak and are also entering the forest. Team Delta is in the evac ship. Autopilot enabled.”_

Liao sounded breathless. _“Copy.”_

“ _Copy!”_ Roza gave a short bark. _“Better warm her up; we got a tail!”_

Reyes realised with sudden clarity that there was no more running.

McCree was on him so fast Reyes barely had any time to draw breath. A hard shove and he was pushed sideways onto the console command chair; his wild punch to gain some space deflected and subdued. McCree loomed and pressed in; _into_ Reyes space and twisting his arm at some odd angle.

The sound Reyes made was one of inevitable defeat.

“ _Caught you.”_

McCree's eyes burned. They seared Reyes in place like no command had succeeded to before; holding him down with invisible bonds. What words he would of said ended up in a ragged gasp as McCree swooped in, pressing his head against Reyes forehead. He smelt of sand and howling winds; of working sweat and cigarettes. He smelled of the best tacos Reyes had ever eaten, and the sweetest liqueur he could consume. He smelled of comfort and protection.

And then McCree pressed his lips to Reyes, and his world shattered.

McCree tasted like _home_.

Like his knitted socks he denied he made, and little Fareeha holding his hand. Like Jack and him with forearms grasped and knowing they succeeded in saving the world; with a man he could call brother. With his abuela's cooking and warm hugs.

Like McCree's shy smile in the dark after Reyes and him shared a cigarillo, or that cocky grin as he pulled off a trick shot. Like how he treated his friends with unwavering loyalty and respect, and still manages to be surprised when they celebrate his birthday and invite him out. Like the serape Reyes got him to remind him of his roots; and how he never takes it off.

Like the trust Reyes has in the little shit he pulled from the gutter; so lost Reyes had to pull hard to find the gold hidden in his heart.

McCree tasted like home.

So when Reyes brought down the butt of his gun onto McCree's head; effectively stopping the kiss and sending McCree unconscious to the floor, it was with an earth shattering amount of desperation and resentment.

Because Reyes did not taste like home to McCree. The kid was presenting as an alpha with an omega present; he'd be like this with anyone.

Reyes wasn't _special_ to McCree.

Reyes gritted his teeth as he heard the first team pound their way into the docking bay.

_You're an idiot, Gabe._

For once, Reyes agreed with Jack.

* * *

Reyes tried his best to not act like he was loitering. Well, sitting outside the main infirmary bay with his work tablet looked pretty incriminating, but he could always pretend he accidentally ended up here while engrossed in work.

Too bad Jack fucking Morrison knew how to read him like a book.

“He'll be fine, you know.” Reyes felt the muscular blond sit on the seat one over from him. Their bulk made it more comfortable to not sit directly next to one another. “It's not necessary to sit and wait for an update.”

“He's one of my team.” Reyes gritted out. He stubbornly ignored his friend. “Of course I'm worried. I'd be worried for anyone in my team.”

“Martin hurt his leg, and you waited for Mercy to send you an official update before coming to see him.” Jack's voice sounded amused. “My my, playing favourites, are we?”

“It isn't–!” Reyes met Jack's electric blue eyes with fervour, his denial dying on his lips as he caught the coy smile gracing the strike commanders face.

“Fuck you, Jackie.” Reyes pretended to be intensely interested with his tablet. His head was a jumble of emotions.

They'd sent McCree off to Mercy's care as soon as they'd landed. No updates or news since. That was several hours ago, and Reyes was slowly going insane from the lack of information.

He's be like this with anyone, he told himself.

_It's not like McCree would care, anyway._

That particular thought deflated Reyes in more ways than one. The screen blurred in front of him, and all he could feel for one visceral moment was the sensation of McCree's teeth pinching his skin, and that low drawl rasping in his ear, _“Omega...”_

“No.” Reyes snarled, surprising Jack. He stood and visibly gave himself a shake. “I got busy with work. Didn't know where I was headed.”

Jack stayed sitting. He met Reyes eyes and raised one perfect eyebrow.

They considered one another, both prime specimens of soldiers. Then Jack did something he rarely did; he caved.

“Sure, Gabbie.” He stood as well, however didn't stride off. Instead he placed a solid hand on Reyes shoulder. The familiar weight of it grounded him.

Of course Jack knew of Reyes dynamic. But he'd never used it against him; never came onto Reyes in that sense when he was in rut. Instead, since the SEP he offered companionship that he knew helped Reyes; knew how to calm him when he was upset or angry. It used to rile Reyes up how easy it was for Jack to calm him with one touch, but he knew that it was necessary. Omegas thrived on touch comfort; they tended to group together and generally were a touchy feely bunch. Reyes was empathetically _not_ a touchy feely person. So it soothed that part of his psyche to be touched like this; to have the comfort of another touching his skin. When it became too much in the SEP they both used to shift and sleep in a dogpile – no joke – to calm down. Their two man pack.

Reyes got this rarely from anyone other than Jack. Maybe it was why he was grouchy most of the time, but he knew that he denied himself a lot of the things he knew his dynamic not just wanted, but needed.

Until recently with McCree. Crowding in; pressing his full body length to Reyes. His touch electric; his lips soft.

Reyes let out an uneven breath. Jack's hand tightened.

“I heard he presented.” His voice was low. “You were there.”

“I was.” Reyes confirmed. He still felt off kilter. “I was...” Reyes paused long enough that Jack's thumb swept a comforting inch across his shoulder. “...overwhelmed.” He finished lamely.

Of course Jack understood.

“Ah.” His blue eyes widened in understanding. “This doesn't help your current predicament.”

Reyes predicament. His nonsensical, unavoidable, fucking _infuriating_ _crush_.

“This is stupid.” Reyes shrugged off Jack's hand. “It'll fade. It was a moment of insanity.”

Jack considered him with ocean blue eyes and a grim look of determination. “I hope it doesn't.”

The two glared at each other.

“ _Idiota_ white bread.” Reyes spat in a surge of irritation.

“Dumb Spanish jock.” Jack grinned in sudden elation. “I'm rooting for you. I really am.”

“There's nothing to root _for_!”

The med bay door opened. “Commander Reyes?” Mercy's voice filled the hall. Reyes turned to see the head doctor peering round the main infirmary door, her eyes bright with curiosity.

Reyes had known Angela for a long time; long enough to recognize the glint of humour in her voice. He shot Jack a warning glare (the bastard just shrugged in innocence before walking off, a hand in the air in farewell). Reyes eyed Angela as he followed her inside the medical bay doors.

“How is he.” Not a question. Nothing personal; just a commander looking for information regarding one of his team.

“He was asking for you.” Angela's gleeful smile softened. “He doesn't remember much. Most don't remember coming into their dynamic. Considering how late he's presented, I want to keep him here under observation for a day or two.”

“Why?” Reyes wasn't trying to be sharp. But observation was never a great thing.

“I don't have to sugar-coat it for you, Gabe. How late Jesse has presented? Never mind the strain on his mental psyche, I want to commence tests to check things like his base level fertility and ensure his bloods are looking like they should. I also would _not_ recommend he start on the usual course of military scent suppressors just yet.”

“He has to.” Reyes replied automatically. “It's military par for course that all wolves be on them.”

“He hasn't had his first shift yet.” Angela shot back. “Doing so could cause his body serious harm. Perhaps even kill him.”

“How long will he be off them?” Reyes felt uneasy. That heady scent permanently around? God knows Reyes couldn't predict his own reaction. Let alone the reaction of others...

A rumble started up somewhere in his throat. The idea of McCree becoming attractive to others due to his new-found dynamic was a unavoidable probability. It didn't mean Reyes had to like it.

McCree wouldn't care that Reyes was worried.

Angela's fingers snapped in front of Reyes face. He came to instantly, feeling a faint sting of embarrassment on his cheeks.

“Sorry, Angela.” Reyes apologised sheepishly.

Angela peered at him; half clinical, half personal worry. “You sure _you're_ alright?” She put a hand on his shoulder; similar to Jack. Reyes relaxed infinitesimally. “I know you were there when he started to present.”

“I'm fine.”

Angela didn't believe him, but she relented and sighed. “He'll be on observation until his first shift. So this means no missions, I'm afraid. I suggest you take him to Saint Quirin.”

Saint Quirin had a safe house next to a massive amount of woodland. It was usually used for wolves shifting for the first time, or for those less able to control their shifts.

“I...would prefer if someone like Shimada took him.” Reyes kept his voice even. Kept hidden the sudden desire to have McCree all to himself in a secluded place.

“Overwatch has rules about this, Gabe. You know a commanding officer has to be present if at all possible for a wolf's first shift if they decline for Medical staff. You've helped people shift before.”

Reyes wanted to scream.

“Then send Jack if he doesn't want you.”

“The _strike commander_ is not Jesse McCree's commanding officer.” Angela's voice hardened. “If you're refusing out of pride, or belief that he does not need the help-”

“It's not that.” Reyes hastened to correct her as he pinched his nose with one hand. This was working out to be a nightmare.

He felt Angela's hand smooth up his neck and gently grasp his cheek. Reyes quickly checked behind him before sighing into the touch.

As a fellow omega, Angela had always sought to sooth him too. Less often than Jack, and in a different way, but she had always offered a tactile, comforting touch.

“I know.” Angela murmured gently. Reyes bite down a snarl at the kindness in her voice. “I know you care for Jesse. I know it's complicated; I know you've never had something like this before. But it's okay, Gabe. It's alright to feel like this.”

“No, it's really not.” Reyes took her hand off his cheek and straightened. Forcefully pushed down and hardened any lingering softness he had around his soul.

_McCree doesn't care._

“But I recognize my duty as his commanding offer. Put in the paperwork for Saint Quirin. See if you can swing Shimada as a neutral in too.”

“Yes, Commander Reyes.” Angela took a step back. A thought occurred to her and she gave Reyes an inquisitive look. “You also sent a request for a short holiday for medical reasons, if I remember correctly?”

Reyes started. He had almost forgot. He remembered the tug in his belly at McCree's closeness; his internal body clock resetting at an alphas presence. “I'm going into heat soon.” Reyes said, in a voice so quiet Angela had to lean closer to hear him. “McCree set it off.”

Angela had the grace not to point out omegas heats were only forcefully brought on outside of usual routine by omegas reacting to alphas they were very interested in.

Reyes going into heat because of McCree was the biggest indicator of his interest for the cowboy to date. It would be instantly recognizable.

His fucking body recognized McCree as his _mate_.

“I see.” Angela's face twisted. “I'll authorise the appropriate medication to postpone your heat until Jesse and Genji can leave.”

This whole clusterfuck was a recipe for disaster.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the mention of his name Jesse stilled. Just the thought of Reyes made something in his gut swoop and tighten. 
> 
> A sudden memory gracing his minds eye; of dark skin under his teeth and the all encompassing scent of moustache oil and spice.
> 
> Of belonging.
> 
> “Well, fuck.”

* * *

 

Jesse honestly felt like he'd been hit by a truck.

Sore, aching limbs tensed in remembrance of events that jumbled together in a mishmash of images and emotions. His body felt _bigger_ , somehow. He felt a restlessness to his soul he didn't have before the mission; an amorphous feeling of largeness that seemed to press at him from the inside, wanting out. He felt like a container that held too much water; bursting at the seams.

The heightened senses were confusing.

Since he'd woken up in the sterile white room, blankets folded neatly over him and a drip feeding fluids into his arm, he'd been slowly testing his new senses with warring emotions of trepidation and awe.

Jesse could smell the residue of bleach and cleaning chemicals, on the floor and the equipment on the nearby table. The stench of plastic from the box containing blue gloves. His own smell; musky with gunpowder and tobacco and tinged with sweat. Another new smell; a huskiness to his nature he didn't remember having.

His new eyesight picked up on the dust on the corner some unfortunate cleaner hadn't managed to snare. The dim light from the lamp beside his hospital bed provided more than enough illumination to see the closed door with a blinds pulled down. He eyed the almost invisible bubbles in his fluid bag and decided that it was probably harmless. Probably.

Jesse heard soft footsteps making their way to his door. A sudden rush of paranoia had his lips pulling back, unsure and following the movements in his facial muscles with concern. As Dr Ziegler opened the door, all blonde hair and blue eyes, Jesse expected her kind smile.

What he didn't expect was the _smell_.

Mountain flowers of Jasmine and Edelweiss; of sterile environments and coffee. A fresh scent of femininity and kindness; of hard work and undying passion. Of the shampoo she used that morning and the quick spritz of deodorant.

It felt like he had violated her person without even touching her.

As she entered the room and shut the door Jesse groaned out a confused warning and held out a shaking hand. “Wait, doc,” He stammered. “Something's off with me. I dunno, I feel...weird.”

“I imagine you do.” Dr Ziegler remained where she was. Her voice remained gentle. “Jesse, do you remember what happened on the mission?”

Jesse drew the overpowering scent into his lungs. “I musta fucked up somehow.” He strained to sift through his memories after seeing the tightness of her frown. To his lack of memory or his foul language, he couldn't tell. “Naw, maybe someone got hurt...? It's a mess in my head, doc.” He admitted. “I feel off centre. Something's changed.”

“You presented, Jesse.” Her voice was like the first drops of rain; landings that suggested greater consequences that belied its gentle arrival. “You came into your dynamic mid-mission. Commander Reyes supported you back and the whole team was extracted safely after a successful completion of your mission.”

At the mention of his name Jesse stilled. Just the thought of Reyes made something in his gut swoop and tighten. A sudden memory gracing his minds eye; of dark skin under his teeth and the all encompassing scent of moustache oil and spice.

_Of belonging._

“Well, fuck.”

“Language, Jesse.” Dr Ziegler chastised him, a hint of steel coming through. “I intend to run some tests, make sure everything is alright. Then I'm hoping you'll agree to stay here for the duration of your first shift.”

Jesse froze. Blinked.

“Shit.”

Dr Ziegler stepped closer until she could gentle touch the back of his hand. Her fingertips were dry on his skin. “Jesse.” She repeated. “I know this is a shock. Coming into your dynamic.”

“I dunno how to feel, doc.” Jesse held her gaze. He took a shuddering breath. “I mean, I feel like a bloodhound. I'm smelling your deodorant, for Christ sakes!”

“That's normal.” Dr Ziegler soothed. Her fingertips were rubbing relaxing motions now. “You will notice enhanced senses and you will need to feel them out. We will provide you with a crash course of alpha, beta and omega dynamics shortly.”

Jesse eyed her pale hand. “What am I?”

Her hand stilled. “You can't tell?”

“I mean, you smell nice and all, but am I meant to have some urge to slobber over omegas or something?” Jesse couldn't hide his disgust. “Sure wasn't fine seeing some folk get harassed in the past. Don't wanna be that jerk.”

“You test positive for Alpha, Jesse.” Dr Ziegler seemed amused. “I suspect due to the lateness of your presentation, you may find some instincts muted or in the opposite sense, be even stronger. You will learn to control the scenting. Yes, you will feel strongly for other omegas at this time, however this is something controlled with suppressors after your first shift. This will happen within the next week. If you don't want to do so here, we can arrange for you to go to Saint Quirin.”

“The shift shack?” Jesse winced. “I dunno, doc...”

“Commander Reyes will be with you.”

Jesse shook his head sharply to dislodge her hand. Dr Ziegler took a step back and considered him with kind eyes.

Could she tell, Jesse wondered, of how even the mention of his commander's name made his soul light up like a damn beacon? Was the reverence heard in his voice, seen in his eyes?

He'd hidden it for a long time. Didn't see no point of bringing it up. They'd move him, and being away from Reyes made it worse.

No point ruining an already good thing.

“It'll be alright, Jesse.” Her voice was soothing and cut through his mental deprecation. “Why don't we start with some basic tests, then get you some food and a crash course?”

Jesse took a deep lungful of air; the smell of wildflowers mingling with honesty.

“I'd sure kill for a buger, doc.”

* * *

The first time Reyes had seen McCree since the mission was on the day they were leaving for Saint Quirin. Reyes had been triple checking his bags for that little blue ziplock next to the transport, having already snarled at the poor hangar attendant for trying to load it for him. His heat was approaching in the next week; invisible numbers ticking down behind his eyelids. It made him antsy knowing he had a heat to suffer through before it was even meant to be due.

_Fucking alpha tosser. Presenting during a fucking mission; sending him fucking sideways and out of sync-_

Reyes caught the distressed whine in his chest before it could make his throat. He was doing that more lately. Despite his usual iron will his instincts were slowly bleeding over; leaving him disorientated as he chased to maintain his control over himself.

He knew it wasn't really McCree's fault.

A clear of his throat and he was busying himself loading his bags into the jeep. There was no airstrip near Saint Quirin, so they'd have to drive to the remote village. Jack had swung it so they'd be driven by an Overwatch chauffeur. All Jack had done was batter his eyelashes as he'd submitted the request past the budget adviser in Finance; making her laugh as he'd slapped an _Approved_ stamp on it and slipped it into the appropriate pile without her knowledge.

Sometimes Reyes wondered who should really be black ops.

Bags loaded, Reyes saw no reason not to sit in the front passenger seat. As he pulled his seat belt over he scented McCree instantly; even as he entered the hangar from the far end with Shimada. He hadn't even seen McCree since the mission, let alone smelled him like this.

And by god, his _scent_.

Like desert sand and burnt coffee; his tattoos a bygone era of a gang long gone. His favourite brand of cigarillos that stuck to his skin regardless how clean he was.

Like the dryness of the sun on concrete; and the sticky sweet taste of churros hitting his throat.

Reyes drew the scent into his lungs; momentarily distracted.

_Obsessed. Weak._

The air he pushed out was deliberately harsh; whistling past clenched teeth.

He didn't have time for this.

So Reyes promptly pulled out his earplugs, put on the loudest music he could find, pulled down his beanie and tried to find the sleep he lost last night.

He ignored the other two all the way to Saint Quirin.

* * *

Saint Quirin was a remote village where Overwatch had a sanctioned piece of land. The cabin they arrived at was small but remote; surrounded by woodland and perfect for their purposes.

The purposes of which apparently did not seem to impress McCree.

“Shit.” McCree swore lowly behind Reyes as his commander in-putted the security code for the outlying fence. “You'd think this was a prison.”

Reyes tried to reign in his irritation. “It's a military outpost, McCree.” His reminder fell between a reprimand and a cautioning warning.

Shimada, who'd been silent as they trekked along the winding path to the complex, gave a short _huh_ when he saw the complex. “So this is the famous shifting shack.” His voice wavered through his synthetic Japanese accent.

“Or _shagging_ shack.” McCree snickered.

Reyes' eye twitched.

“It is _not_ a shag shack.” He snarled, turning on them with one hand alright pointed accusingly. “Curb that shit, the both of you. The sooner we get this dumb _fuck_ to shift, the sooner I can go on fucking leave. Now...” His eyes narrowed particularly at McCree, who seemed to meet his eyes with a new-found confidence and matching smug grin.

Reyes stared a second longer. He'd had those same teeth on his skin.

 _Omega_.

“...pipe the fuck down.” Reyes finished his warning. And turned and continued to head to the complex, plotting bloody murder out-loud so the boys knew he wasn't fucking around.

Behind him, he heard Shimada murmur to McCree, “Try not to die before you turn all fuzzy.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes wrestled his burgeoning panic under control. “Even me?”
> 
> The pause McCree gave was disheartening. Then-
> 
> “Oh, god no.” McCree threw his head back; laughing wide and easy. “You just smell like you want to kill us, jefe. I don't blame ya; Genji's apron makes me want to gauge out my own eyes.”
> 
> “My shuriken would pierce your eyes well before you reached them, McCree.” Shimada mildly informed them both as he finished transferring the hot food to plates.

* * *

 

This new phase of his life was already a brand of hell.

Despite the crash course, despite the answering of all his questions that Dr Ziegler could provide, and also the letters of advice from his teammates – no one could see him apart from medical staff, Reyes and Genji – everything was overwhelming as fuck.

A scant couple days to get used to smelling more than he'd ever wanted to now about people. The doc said his nose was unusually sensitive and might settle down, but for now he was forced to watch the intern visit him and know with one sniff whether Juan had washed that morning or not.

Jesse also told the doc how he could somehow smell emotions, too. He'd been unsure as he'd said it – still hoping it was a joke – when she'd lit up, her joy a flaring of wildflowers, and told him it was a sign of a powerful Alpha.

_Well. I guess it's nice to have a superpower._

Reyes had eventually led them to the compound, stayed for the five minute tour then announced he was leaving. “Have another look around, don't break anything. I'm off to make a couple calls and grab us some groceries.”

Jesse had heeded his advice and bickered relentlessly with Genji about the best place for him to sleep. The compound wasn't big. An underground basement with a cage – Reyes had seen his face and hastened to point out, “We seldom use that, cabron.” The front door led to an open plan entertainment area and kitchen. There were two bedrooms downstairs and one upstairs, along with the bigass bathroom. Jesse wanted nearest the door so he could leave easily if he wanted. Genji calmly pointed out he wouldn't be leaving and Reyes had already taken the room closest to the door. Genji also smirked and told Jesse for his 'safety' he had to sleep downstairs.

_Mutts, the lot of 'em._

So Jesse and Genji had got comfy on the couch to wait for Reyes to come back with food. Jesse asked Genji more questions; some he felt too nervous to ask the doc.

Genji agreed with him that humans smelled strongly of synthetic scents. Whereas humans smelled of different perfumes and cosmetics, wolves rarely donned these as it was too strong for their senses. Instead was their natural scent; the one that made Jesse keenly aware of what dynamic they belonged too.

The only description for the few omegas he'd met was varying smells of...of softness. Like Dr Zieglar, who didn't smell bad at all. She had smelled comforting, warm. The one alpha Jesse had met had been the Strike Commander himself – all hard angles and discipline; of long forgotten corn fields and smell of cattle. Jack Morrison had smelled abrasive enough Jesse had wrinkled his nose when he'd walked into his hospital room. After laughing and telling the now mortified Jesse it was normal, Morrison had then told him to enjoy his time off.

He'd also winked as he said it, but Jesse wasn't sure what the suggestive gesture was alluding to.

Jesse wasn't sure what Reyes was, but his closeness to his commander had picked up the scents his mind had hinted at before.

Moustache oil and spice. Of paella and fried seafood. He smelled of carnival music and the socks he pretended his abuela had sent him but Jesse knew Reyes knitted in secret.

For some reason Reyes smelled comforting and familiar, and Jesse couldn't tell if it was his crush flavouring his scent or if Reyes smelled that good to begin with. He tried to tune it out; the good smells not helping his head.

Genji knew of Jesse's crush on Reyes – honestly how could he not, really. But he rarely raised it with Jesse, allowing him to complain of such things of his own volition.

Genji as a beta hadn't smelled of much to begin with; not when his natural scent was hidden beneath the sharp tang of metal and synthetic skin. But below that Jesse swore he smelled cherry blossoms and taiyaki. Unfortunately Genji had lost the ability to shift after the incident with his brother. His cyborg body meant he was harder overall to get a scent of, but Genji had taken one look at him leaning close, sniffing hard, and doubled over in laughter.

“You know betas don't smell as strong as alphas and omegas, right?” He'd clapped Jesse on the back. Unaccustomed to the sudden sensory input, Jesse slapped his hand away and a warning noise filled the tense silence.

Not quite a growl or a bark; but something in between. Definitely not human.

Genji and Jesse had sat for a scant couple seconds before doubling over in laughter; their high pitched giggles filling the living room.

“Did I just _bark_ at you?” Jesse howled into his palms. “Like...like a fucking _dog_?”

“Get used to it.” Genji's laughter was distorted by his voice synthesizer. “I've got years of dog puns to make up to you.”

“Don't you dare.”

“Aw, Jesse. Is your bite worse than your bark?”

And that was how Reyes found both of them scrapping when he kicked in the front door; hands full of groceries and red faced with his teeth bared in frustration.

“ _Calm your damn asses and help me put this shit away!”_

* * *

It was worse in close quarters.

Reyes forced the boys to cook tea – steak and chips, his secret comfort food – and nearly salivated over McCree's hand when he placed the piled high plate in front of him.

“There ya go, boss.” McCree's dimples showed when he smiled wide. “Clearly you could eat a horse.”

“We are eating beef, McCree.” Shimada looked comical in his _Kiss The Cook_ apron to prevent his armour and sensitive arm getting splashes of oil. “Clearly your sense of smell has not improved.”

“Jesus, I could stand to _not_ smell anymore.” McCree lounged by Reyes as he answered Shimada. Reyes tried to ignore how _good_  the air smelled. And it wasn't the food. “It's bad enough I'm getting emotional whiplash from everyone, including Commander Cuthroat here.”

Wait. “What?” Reyes stopped eating in order to give McCree his full attention.

McCree froze. “Um, emotions?” He croaked. He seemed suddenly nervous; edging away from Reyes slowly. “The doc says my nose is real sensitive...I can smell how people feel, sometimes.”

Reyes wrestled his burgeoning panic under control. “Even me?”

The pause McCree gave was disheartening. Then-

“Oh, god no.” McCree threw his head back; laughing wide and easy. “You just smell like you want to kill us, jefe. I don't blame ya; Genji's apron makes me want to gauge out my own eyes.”

“My shuriken would pierce your eyes well before you reached them, McCree.” Shimada mildly informed them both as he finished transferring the hot food to plates.

“Aw, come on, not this again.” McCree took the bait and walked away to the kitchen, leaving Reyes stewing with his cooling food and flaring emotions.

McCree still smelled more comforting than his apparent 'comfort' food.

 _Fuck_.

* * *

Unpacking took about ten minutes and then he spent the rest of the evening dozing and catching up on some reports he had missed. His heat supplies including the postponing medication sat in a bag under the bed; waiting for an empty house.

Reyes usually had three heats a year. They were short, perfunctory things; hastened by medication and shortened by the lack of presence from an alpha. Reyes had never taken a mate; had never made that bond with anyone. Jack once upon a time was maybe willing, but that was a long time ago and he knew that their window for forming that emotional bond had passed. He had helped Reyes through his first couple heats, and he through Jack's ruts. Learning together what made their dynamic.

Instead, they formed a pack bond; forever there and undeniable. There would not be a time when Reyes would not take a bullet for Jack Morrison, and vice versa.

Which was why, when approaching something like his first romantic attachment in about twenty years, Reyes was shit scared.

His heats, although forced short, were becoming more painful. Biologically his body demanded a mate; punished him by not taking one. Reyes also refused to find a heat partner, determined to face it alone. The shame of his omega status was enough to stop him asking – although the last couple years had been extra painful; more along the edge of unbearable.

His body knew his heart, and was equally determined to make him chase down McCree like a greyhound tearing down on a rabbit.

Although in this case – and his heart skipped a beat at this – Reyes would be the hapless rabbit in that scenario; facing down McCree as he bore down on him.

Reyes let his tablet drop to the bed as he swung his legs over the side.

He needed a drink.

* * *

Some god awful hour of the early morning, Reyes sat alone at the kitchen counter swilling McCree's cheap whisky he'd found stashed away behind the saucepans. The liquid warmed his veins but offered no real comfort.

This whole thing was a mess. Reyes closed his eyes and breathed in the remnants of McCree's scent.

The gunslinger was in his room after showering – mint body cream and caustic mouthwash. Reyes was slightly freaked he could follow McCree's scent so easily, but also knew it was his body's way of highlighting a potential mate so close to his heat. Making his presence as obvious as possible.

A noise in the hallway. Reyes looked up to the devil himself waltzing into the kitchen, pyjama bottoms slung low on his hips and a shirt just shy of fitting. His tanned hipbones were visible.

Reyes took a longer swig of the whisky, hoping to chase away whatever arousal pooled in his veins before McCree fucking sniffed it on him.

“Evening, boss.” McCree sounded surprised. “You're up late, ain'tcha?”

“Couldn't sleep.” Was his short reply. His eyes landed on the pack of cigarettes in McCree's hand. “Thought you stuck to cigarillos?”

To his surprise, McCree pinked and looked down, shuffling from side to side.

“..it's a bit much fer me, jefe.” McCree told the ground. “Thought the smoke would make the smells duller.”

Reyes felt shame rock his being. His best agent, unable to look him in the eye. Reyes wasn't being a good commander for his team; crush notwithstanding. He was here to help. And what was he doing? Moping around with a shitty attitude.

That was going to change now.

“Go for a few.” He tilted his head outside. “Then come back and join me.”

McCree's small smile stayed with him the entire time he was outside.

  


 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes gave a start when McCree put out his hand to place it gently on Reyes wrist.
> 
> He stared dumbly at the large tanned hand against his skin. The thumb moved infinitesimal movements; sending shock waves of thrilled delight coursing at every millimetre of shared skin.
> 
> “Knew I could trust you.”
> 
> Reyes swallowed hard and forced himself to look up.

* * *

 

By the time Jesse finished his third cigarette, he felt a lot calmer. The smells weren't so overwhelming and the knowledge Reyes was just inside, waiting to talk to him, made his chest tight and lighter all at the same time.

He moseyed back in to see two shot glasses and a bottle of undefinable clear liquid. Reyes caught his approving chuckle and shot him a tired smirk.

By god wasn't it fucking _great_ to see his face light up again.

“Got tired of my whisky, jefe?” Jesse slid into the stool opposite his commander and accepted a glass of whatever it was. “S'not so bad once you get paste the taste.”

“Not all of us grew up with a throat like sandpaper, kid.” Reyes clinked his shot glass to Jesse's, and they threw back their heads simultaneously. The spirit burned Jesse's throat and he coughed slightly as he slammed the glass down.

“Th'fuck's this? Paint thinner?”

“Edelweiss Gin. It's expensive, so fucking enjoy it.”

“Warn a man next time,” Jesse huffed out in laughter. “So he can better _appreciate_ your choice of alcoholic beverage.”

Reyes snorted in response. “Says the man who drinks cheap whisky like it's water.”

“Water don't soften my edges, commander.” Jesse accepted another shot. He wiped his mouth and grimaced at the burn again. His eyes considered Reyes sitting across from him, eyes lost in the bottom of his empty shot glass. Jesse had lied, somewhat, when Reyes had asked him about what emotions he could smell from him. He could tell Reyes was angry, yes, frustrated; but underneath that ran an undercurrent of worry that bordered on panic.

Something bothered his commander, and Jesse was almost certain of the cause.

The words came unbidden.

“I'm real sorry, jefe.”

Reyes jerked like he'd been stung. “What? What you apologising for?”

Jesse couldn't look him in the eye. “For the mission.” He forced himself to admit. “For..what I did.”

Reyes was silent for a minute. When he spoke, his voice was surprisingly gentle. “What do you remember?”

Jesse felt relief like an after taste in his throat. Reyes didn't seem angry. “Not much, honestly. Just flashes. Smells. Think I tried to hug you? Can't really recall, s'all fuzzy. But I remember enough to know my behaviour probably weren't appropriate...”

“Wasn't.” Reyes corrected absently.

Jesse looked down. “Yeah. Wasn't.” He wasn't sure if it was just his grammar Reyes was correcting.

Reyes poured them both another shot. Jesse followed his example. Reyes, for once, took his beanie off and ran his fingers through his hair. Jesse hid his surprise at seeing Reyes voluntarily without his treasured beanie.

 _Because you're special._ A small voice told him. _Revealing vulnerable bits of himself to you._

Jesse stamped it down. _It's just his fucking hair; chill the fuck out._

But what hair. Dark curls close to his dark skull; a scar or two littering the surface. Wouldn't Jesse give to loosen those tight curls with his own hands; taking the time to make Reyes relax.

“I've not been fair to you.” Reyes said suddenly.

Jesse shook off whatever fantasises his brain was encouraging. “I wasn't fair to you first, commander.”

“No, Jesse,” And here Jesse knew Reyes was serious. He dropped the surnames when he was. “You've been scared, and have needed someone to help you. I've been shit at helping – you're my best agent.” He coughed and turned his face away slightly. “Hell, you'll be pack soon. I'm meant to be guiding you; not stamping about like a shit.”

His eyes caught Jesse's and he couldn't breath. Didn't want to; anything to tear those dark pools away from focusing so intently on his own face was a big no no.

“I'm here to help.” Reyes finished firmly. “Treat this like a mission. Give me intel I can work with; and I'll help you. Whatever you need. From now on, you're my priority one.”

Jesse took in a shuddering breath. Breathed in comfort and a promise.

“Thanks, jefe.”

* * *

The next few days were both easier and infinitely harder.

Reyes had given a promise, for one. _Treat it like a mission_ , his ass. Reyes had single-handedly made McCree aware he considered him his top priority. Like an idiot.

Although it seemed to make McCree happy.

On their third day the idiot was complaining of aches in his spine; tingling and tensing of his muscles. Reyes had put up a show; bitching about McCree's pre-shift jitters. But nothing stopped him from being the one to rub muscle reliever oil on the cowboy's back; hands lingering on the tanned skin. Reyes had finished quickly after that, aware of Shimada's watchful eyes.

The brat probably knew, the perceptive fuck.

Not that it was a vacation. Reyes didn't tolerate them sleeping in. They ran laps in the morning; did drills or tactical planning for the afternoon. Reyes relented after their evening meal and usually got roped into whatever the boys wanted to do. It felt nice to do this – just to relax with his team. _His pack._

Reyes personally felt pack bonding was imperative outside of missions. What made a pack bond stronger? Trust. And that trust didn't come from just the tactical knowledge from your teammates. It came from opening up; letting another close and giving up parts of yourself. Favourite films and personal hobbies played a part, were integral to people understanding one another.

Although Reyes was not really the best example. He encouraged this with everyone else; yet did little to open up himself. His team still trusted him but Reyes knew it was born from his leadership, not from a pack bond.

Which was why McCree and Shimada were the two closest he had to actual pack mates. The three of them were the whirlwind of Blackwatch; an honest to god death sentence. He _trusted_ these two fuckers with his life.

And that in itself was slightly terrifying.

Tonight, they'd watched a generic superhero movie. The novelty of these had worn off for Reyes, having seen real superheroes every day, but for the two younger ones they still managed to be enthralled by it all.

“The main dude looked like the strike commander.”

Reyes focused on the screen. The title screen played replays of the blonde scrawny male lead turning into a buff specimen; built for war. Reyes allowed himself a smirk.

“The strike commander has a poster of that film.”

“What?”

“No way!”

Reyes grinned wider at their shocked cries. “Commander Morrison managed to slip some the Captain's script lines into the New York conference he had a couple weeks ago.”

Revealing that the strike commander was a major film nerd made Reyes feel better than he had all week. After plotting several – non serious – pranks to play on Jack when they got back, Reyes shooed the other two to bed as he tidied up, a jaw cracking yawn making his bones pop in a satisfying way. When he'd finished he noticed McCree was still loitering by the door; unobtrusively waiting for Reyes to notice him.

“You get lost on the way to bed, McCree?”

The gunslinger just shrugged and mimed toasting two glasses together. “Hoping for 'nother nightcap of that fine Edelweiss of yours, boss.”

Reyes ignored the burst of delight under his skin. The exercises had been helping keep his attention off McCree the last couple days, but it hadn't helped when in close proximity. Despite the daily heat suppressant Reyes was itching for McCree to shift so he could leave. The prolonged contact was tricking his body into thinking McCree would be staying; letting all sorts of instincts bleed over that would normally be for potential partners. “As long as you don't drain it, sure.”

They sat at the counter again like they had on the first night; Reyes pouring them drinks and toasting them with McCree. They sat in silence for a while, Reyes allowing McCree to work up the courage to speak.

“So...shifting.” McCree eyed Reyes with interest. “What'll it feel like?”

Reyes leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. This line of questioning was quite serious. “It's different for everyone.” He answered honestly. “For me, it's like my bones explode out of my body in all directions..and then refold on each other. Bang, I'm a wolf.”

McCree looked terrified. “That sounds painful.”

“Only for the first shift.” Reyes sought to reassure him. His words clearly didn't do the trick, as McCree looked more perturbed.

“Oh, god.”

“You'll be fine.” Reyes poured them another shot each. “It's like...a hard day of training, then being put in an unknown simulator. You know the basics, not the specifics. You might be in the cage for your first shift.”

“Why?” McCree turned all sullen. “Don't wanna be.”

Reyes picked up his shot glass and considered it. The faint crack along the side; the remnants of the gin at the bottom. The seconds ticked over, and when McCree began to squirm Reyes finally spoke.

“Jack savaged half his family's cattle for his first shift.”

Reyes sensed McCree still in shock.

“Funny, isn't it? The more in control you are, the less in control you become for your first shift. Jack has never forgotten the destruction he wrecked; and only thanked the lord his family was away visiting friends that day.”

Reyes met McCree's eyes. The burning amber was back; fear wrestling in those glimmering pools.

“It doesn't matter how gentle, or kind, or nice you are, Jesse.” Reyes tried to be gentle. “But alphas for their first shift...they tend to destroy things. This isn't for your protection. It's ours.”

McCree looked seriously disturbed. He took the bottle and poured them both another shot, graceless and clumsy. He downed the shot and panted into the dim light, head hunched over his shoulders. Reyes let him think, let him make his own mind up.

Finally, McCree lifted his head.

Still burning amber, but relief in those eyes.

“Thanks for being honest with me, jefe.” McCree said quietly. Earnestly. “The doc wouldn't tell me what it really is like. Different for everyone, she said. Unlike anything I've felt, she said. But no one puts it straight like you.”

Reyes gave a start when McCree put out his hand to place it gently on Reyes wrist.

He stared dumbly at the large tanned hand against his skin. The thumb moved infinitesimal movements; sending shock waves of thrilled delight coursing at every millimetre of shared skin.

“Knew I could trust you.”

Reyes swallowed hard and forced himself to look up.

McCree's eyes were still staring right at him. Helpless, Reyes stared back, caught in the amber gaze. He was burning up inside; heart and breath quickening to match his inner turmoil.

They shared a long, intense moment.

Then McCree's eyes burning all the brighter; almost a fiery red. His hand clawed on Reyes wrist; nails suddenly digging into his skin.

“Jefe,” McCree yanked him closer – too close, too close! – and panted right in his face.

“B-burning.”

“What?” Reyes was certain every neuron in his brain had been replaced by a monkey banging cymbals.

McCree's voice turned pained. “Hurts. _Burning_.”

It clicked for Reyes as an acrid smell reached his nostrils. McCree doubled over and groaned; back arching in an impossible way.

McCree was shifting.

 _Now_.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly Jesse's thrashing calmed; the gunslinger burying his face into Reyes shirt. 
> 
> Then his nose went up, up to Reyes neck and pressed hard; mouth bracketing open as if to taste Reyes scent. 
> 
> Reyes stayed frozen, his wariness of Jesse's teeth overtaken by how he could hear each deep lungful of breath; the kid grounding himself to Reyes scent. 
> 
> As if it made him feel better.

* * *

 

“Shimada!” Reyes roared as he skirted round the edge of the counter. McCree was panting and groaning; skin shifting in ways it shouldn't as bone began to reshuffle under his skin.

Shimada appeared out of thin air, shuriken at the ready before he realised the source of the chaos. “Sir.”

“Prepare the basement.” Reyes ordered as he struggled lift McCree. Shimada nodded and disappeared. Reyes automatically hushed McCree's next cry of pain as he fought to restrain his flailing arms. And the _sounds_ he made. Each pained grunt and muffled scream seemed to tear out of McCree's very being; the amber almost drowned out by the whites of his eyes.

“Shit, McCree. I got you.” Sadly, Reyes ended up half dragging McCree down the corridor due to his thrashing. Stairs or lift turned into _lift_ very quickly when McCree began to choke in pain; fear threading through the high pitched sounds. Reyes manhandled McCree into the lift and after slamming the relevant button, forcibly hauled McCree to his chest instinctively.

Reyes hadn't even thought about it. But holding McCree in such a way felt so right; made his blood sing. McCree whined, confused, and unable to help himself Reyes tightened his arms and murmured in Spanish, _“You're safe, Jesse. I got you.”_

Surprisingly Jesse's thrashing calmed; the gunslinger burying his face into Reyes shirt. Then his nose went up, _up_ to Reyes neck and pressed hard; mouth bracketing open as if to taste Reyes scent. Reyes stayed frozen, his wariness of Jesse's teeth overtaken by how he could hear each deep lungful of breath; the kid grounding himself to Reyes scent. 

As if it made him feel _better_. 

In the seconds before the lift doors opened, Reyes prayed Jesse wouldn't remember the contented sigh he let slip.

Shimada had already booted up the relevant systems; the light barrier enclosure up and running. As Reyes dragged Jesse out of the lift he suddenly tensed in Reyes arms.

_Shit_.

“Shimada.” Reyes forced his voice even. “Shimada, I think you should go wait upstairs-”

Too slow.

Jesse  _ripped_ his way out of Reyes arms like he wasn't an SEP enhanced super soldier. Shimada barely managed to bring his arms up in defence before Jesse leapt at him, arms outstretched to show lengthening claws. They fell in a grapple of movements; a deep snarl from Jesse matching Shimada's angry grunts.

Reyes waded in; throwing his arms around Jesse and physically hauling him off the smaller cyborg. Reyes fought against Jesse's furious movements and upon seeing the open barrier cage, took his chances and _threw_  Jesse halfway across the room to land inside.

The fucker was up and running in a heartbeat. Thank god for auto functions – as soon as the system had registered Jesse inside, the door appeared milliseconds before the gunslinger rammed into it full force; knocking him down to lie in a snarling, pained heap.

Reyes turned to Shimada still lying on the floor; a deep scratch across his exposed arm and loose wires emerging from his side.

“Fuck, Genji. Status report.” Reyes helped Shimada up; taking care to allow the man time to answer him.

Shimada tried several times to speak, but his voice box failed each time. Reyes could only stare in horrified realisation as Shimada took a faltering breath and held up his hands to sign in Blackwatch hand code.

_System failur_ _e._ His hands were jerking as his body struggled to keep all his processes online. _Need Mercy._

Reyes couldn't help himself turning to where Jesse still rolling about on the ground; his aggressive behaviour forgotten in the wake of a headache.

“ _Fucking cabron!”_

* * *

“Yeah.” Reyes leaned his head on the kitchen counter, the open bottle of Edelweiss gin next to him. “And now Shimada's heading back to base for fucking medical treatment, and I've a shifting asshole in my basement.”

“Sounds like you've got a fun couple of days coming up.” Jack's voice sounded amused. “Is he tranquillized?”

“Low dose; just to take the edge off.” Reyes confirmed. “Least till I've calmed down enough to shift to keep him company.”

“You should have had him in there from day one.”

“How the fuck was I meant to know how aggressive he'd get?” Reyes lifted his head up long enough to take a shot directly from the bottle. The phone sat on loudspeaker next to his head. “Apart from when we first took him in, I've never seen him like that. At Shimada of all people, too.”

Jack chuckled. “He probably saw Shimada as a threat.” He suggested a little too casually.

Reyes coughed on his next shot; spluttering expensive liquor all over the kitchen counter. “Fuck, don't.” He gasped through ragged breaths. “It's bad fucking enough.”

“Why not?” The blonde definitely was grinning on the other side of the call. “I reckon from everything you've told me, McCree's got it pretty bad for you. Scented you all over; then came across a challenger for your attention.”

“Step off, Jackie.” Reyes rubbed at his face with both hands. The silence from the other end might have sounded respectful from an outsider perspective, but Reyes knew Jack was just regrouping to attack him from another angle.

“Close to your heat?” He asked unexpectedly.

Well. At least that angle was nothing to do with Jesse. 

Reyes then tried very hard to not focus on when _McCree_ had become _Jesse_.

“Yeah.” Reyes peeked over his hands at the near halfway empty bottle of alcohol. “Getting the usual backaches. The craving to turn myself into a massive fucking blanket burrito. The usual.”

“I know you and McCree aren't an item.” And back to the Jesse angle. “But I'm sure he wouldn't say no to being your heat partner...”

“Fuck. _Off_. Morrison.”

“No.”

Now Jack sounded pissed too. Reyes glared at the phone even though the strike commander wouldn't see it. “Can't you just leave it? It'll pass, I'll be fine, Jesse can pursue whoever he wants without me snarling at anyone in a thirty feet radius-”

“Because you're being a dumbass!” Jack _roared_ over the connection; louder than he has done in a while. It startled Reyes enough to have him back away from the phone like Jack was actually in the room.

“You've bitched and whined about Jesse fucking McCree for the last 8 years.” Jack had his Commander voice on. “You've ignored the fact you're a fucking human being and can be, at times, subjected to the phenomena called _Feelings_. You caught them bad for that little runt, and now he's making googly eyes at you, you're running like the damn sicko I shoved my rifle up last week!”

Reyes worked on speaking; learning close his mouth and swallow hard. “Thought that was Rodriguez?”

“Nah, Gabbie.” Jack deflated audibly; a gust of frustrated air blowing over the mouthpiece. “Ah, that was me. The terrorist was balls deep in a teenager when we interrupted their sick fuck ring. Gave him a personal send off through his asshole. Rodriguez covered for me. Nice guy, actually.”

“So you're comparing me to a rapist?”

“No! Jesus...” Reyes heard the phone being picked up and brought to Jack's ear. “Gabe, I just want you to be happy. It's literally right in front of you. You're the only one stopping yourself from getting what you want.”

Reyes stubbornly refused to comment.

Jack sighed again. “Just call me if you need me.” His voice turned sly. “Can't have the Blackwatch Commander dying of blue balls.”

“Fuck off, Jackie.”

“Always a pleasure, Gabe.”

* * *

McCree was on his hands and knees when Reyes finally made his way downstairs. He hadn't shifted yet; probably too nervous. Reyes walked right up to the barrier cage, close enough he could see the individual strands of Jesse's hair.

“Mcr- Jesse?”

The gunslinger slowly lifted his face up.

Reyes swore internally. _Partial shift._  Jesse's jaw was elongated and wrong; eyes slanted and nose flattened to show the burgeoning muzzle. His smell was all wrong too; acrid burning with the change and his usual sand and sun scent crushed by the stale odour of fear and sweat. Reyes knelt down to he could meet Jesse's eyes; holding them in a flat stare.

They were wide and empty; truly in the process of the change.

“I'm going to shift now.” Reyes told the vacant Jesse. Having no way to communicate just now, Reyes took his silence as a yes and began disrobing. Any hesitance of showing his skin was stamped out by years in a military setting. Also years of showering with Jesse and once or twice, warming up naked to conserve body heat in sub zero temperatures. Reyes cracked his neck, straightened and grunted once to gain Jesse attention.

He had it. Even in his vacant head space Jesse followed orders.

The shift for Reyes was easy; basically breathing in and out. He wasn't lying when he said his bones exploded out then reshuffled into a wolf shape – that's what it felt like every time. It wasn't painful anymore, thank god, but it left a couple lingering aches in his muzzle that he rubbed away with his front paw.

The world sharpened in clarity and smells become more obvious. Jesse's scent was still there deep below the bad smells; cigarillos and warmth. Reyes padded on four legs to the barrier and passed through it effortlessly, having already keyed his signature as a come and go guest. Up close, Jesse was trembling; his muzzle slowly elongating further with every second.

Reyes whined and trotted in a tight circle around Jesse, allowing him to feel his black fine fur. The closer Reyes got the quicker the change seemed to be. More bones cracked and shifted and suddenly Jesse was on the floor; bones wrangling and snapping into place.

Jesse's small groan of pain grew in legato volume to a terrified, pained cry. Reyes whined and stayed close, unable to help Jesse more than he was. His throat buzzed with a sympathetic whine, his low hum winding in and out of Jesse's screams like the sickest of music.

A flail of limbs, an explosion of fur and teeth; and suddenly Jesse the wolf was lying panting with his tongue out of his muzzle; chest heaving with exertion.

Reyes crooned low in his throat; absently licking around Jesse's face to help him orient himself. The brown wolf was similar to his size; a splash of white over one ear. Reyes chuffed and nipped at Jesses' black nose; an all encompassing pride making him prance beside where Jesse lay.

He'd done _so well._ A quick change with no injuries. Before Reyes could stop himself he bent down and nuzzled just under Jesse's chin; letting him know how proud he was.

Jesse chose this moment to come to, with Reyes nuzzling his face like a fucking cat.

They stared; brown eyes against amber, before a toothy doggy grin widened Jesse's maw.

Then he proceeded to swipe his tongue in a messy line up the side of Reyes muzzle.

That. Fucking _. Mutt._

* * *

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe tried to remember how to breath. His own pulse was skyrocketing; inner self trying to wrestle his reactions to a more professional level. He opened his mouth to tell Jesse to stop.
> 
> “I'm going into heat.” Was what came out instead.
> 
> ....what the actual fuck, Reyes.
> 
> Jesse paused, just briefly, before continuing his ministrations. His hands smoothed along muscles Gabe didn't know were tense; each soothing movement causing a bit of his mental armour to chip away.
> 
> “That an invitation?” Jesse's mouth lifted to his ear; the smouldering timbre setting his very soul on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just a quick note to say I may not squeeze in the next chapter tomorrow. But rest assured great things await on the weekend! Happy reading!

* * *

 

_Stars. A waxing moon, barely lighting the way. New smells and sights sharpened into focus._

_Learning the feeling of being on four paws. Following the trail of spice and oil; barking and running and being free._

_Following the smell of belonging; of familiarity._

_The smell of home._

* * *

When Jesse next came to it was a slow, dazed process. He registered his body in human form draped over something warm and soft; moving gently under his arm. The two were lying on Reyes bed in a literal dogpile. His body was curled around Reyes – still in wolf form – and Jesse took the second to appreciate how big he was when he was all furry. His paw alone was bigger than Jesse's face.

The commander looked at peace; his breathing deep and even. His head was tucked down into Jesse's neck; unconsciously nuzzling closer.

Something deep in Jesse quaked and shuddered; a solid feeling of truth that swept his entire being and left him breathless.

He _loved_ Reyes. _Home. Belonging._ Whether it was the wolf or the man talking Jesse couldn't tell, but it didn't stop his arms tightening and a satisfied growl rumble in his chest.

Instead of fighting it, he closed his eyes and counted each breath Reyes took; savouring the smell of home.

 _Mine_.

* * *

Gabe was warm. Comfortably so. Every muscle was lax and complaint; softened by the overwhelming heat surrounding him. No worries or fears about things he had to do, or be in charge of. He could be himself in this moment. He couldn't remember the last time he was this comfy.

And the _smell_.

Protection. Comfort. Cigarillos and churros; unwavering loyalty with a dash of cheek.

Gabe burrowed further into the squishy pillow; heaving a sigh at how _good_ it felt.

….It took his brain a minute to catch up with the last part.

The commander opened his eyes and realised why he was so comfortable.

Gabe was draped over Jesse – who was awake! – and his head had been smushed right into his neck; scenting him even while he was sleeping. Gabe jerked and untangled himself from Jesse, apologizing even as he distanced himself from the younger man.

“Jesus Christ, Jesse.” His cheeks burned and he stubbornly refused to look back. “That was unprofessional. Sorry.”

His thoughts were running a mile behind; smells and scents near overwhelming for some reason. Gabe heard Jesse rustling behind him. Unexpectedly two hands placed themselves on Gabe's shoulder blades; burning with heat and intent.

Gabe fought to keep his breathing even.

“Don't worry none, jefe.” A nose – _Jesse's_ – ran up his spine to his neck; remaining close and personal. The smell of desert sun and smoke tickled his nose and nearly choked his next breath.

 _Alpha with an omega,_ the voice reminded him. _He'd be like this with anyone._

That inner voice was getting quieter and quieter with every second that passed.

“You smell great.” Jesse remarked casually.

It was so casual Gabe didn't actually register the comment until the hands tightened and Jesse's nose pressed more firmly into his neck.

“Ya smell real good, boss.”

Gabe tried to remember how to breath. His own pulse was skyrocketing; inner self trying to wrestle his reactions to a more professional level. He opened his mouth to tell Jesse to stop.

“I'm going into heat.” Was what came out instead.

_...what the actual fuck, Gabe._

Jesse paused, just briefly, before continuing his ministrations. His hands smoothed along muscles Gabe didn't know were tense; each soothing movement causing a bit of his mental armour to chip away.

“That an invitation?” Jesse's mouth lifted to his ear; the smouldering timbre setting his very soul on fire.

Gabe closed his eyes and leant, ever so slightly, into Jesse's touch.

“Uh." A heartbeat or two of silence, and Gabe licked his lips. "Maybe.”

God, Jesse's hands felt so nice. Even his breath ghosting across his face and neck sent shivers down Gabe's spine. He was so far gone he didn't know how to act anymore. His mind flitted to the pill he was meant to have taken last night, and sighed in easily dissolving irritation.

Of _course_ he forgot a dose.

So naturally he was irreversibly going into heat, despite fucking everything.

Although...already a couple hours into his heat, and Gabe didn't mind that much Jesse was still here.

A part of him was glad.

Jesse moved away, and Gabe couldn't stop the whine that chased him; turning to grab a hold of his hand. Jesse's eyes burned like embers and Gabe was helpless to them.

“I need...time. Before I...” Gabe forced himself to speak, to make Jesse understand. “I...I don't want you to feel forced.”

“Oh, darling.” The endearment caressed Gabe's heart. Jesse turned his arm so they were holding hands; thumb sweeping across his skin. “I won't lie, you're messing me up real good inside. But I wanna be here for you. You don't gotta suffer alone.”

In front of a disbelieving Gabe, Jesse brought Gabe's hand to his lips and pressed a trembling kiss to the dark skin. Gabe's skin crawled; suffusing itself with heat.

“I'm real caught, ya know.” Jesse sounded serious. He looked nervous but oddly determined. “I, uh, have been for a while. Didn't wanna say nothing cos, ya know...” He gestured with his free hand at Gabe. “Hierarchy and shit. But I'll easy lend a hand, darling, don't you worry. And if nothing comes after, then that's fine for me too. I trust you, Reyes.”

“Gabe.” His first name came out softer than he meant to say. Gabe swallowed hard and absently wished he was in a firefight instead confessing his feelings. “You can call me Gabe.”

He studied Jesse's face. A proud nose, a full mouth. Some freckles on his cheeks, with hopeful eyes turning into saucers the longer he stared. Gabe took a deep breath of comfort and home; cementing the future consequences.

“I'd like it if you stayed. You, ah....” Gabe trailed off, then snorted. “You 'mess me up' too, I guess?”

Jesse lasted two seconds before throwing his head back, laughing loud and easy.

Watching him, something in Gabe's chest loosened and floated away.

* * *

After (separate) showers, Gabe laid down some ground rules.

Before he got too far into his heat; where the line between coherent and lost got blurry, Gabe briefed Jesse on what to expect. He hadn't had a heat partner since Jack, so Gabe was a little embarrassed on the finer details.

The first day was the craving for comfort and prepping for the (usually) uncomfortable next couple days. Jesse took Gabe's instructions really well, and in fact insisted on preparing everything for him. He gathered up the necessary supplies and made sure they had easy accessible food and water. Jesse also even called base to let them know he was staying (Gabe was glad to be napping for _that_ particular conversation). Gabe eventually let Jesse know what happened to Genji – the response was a reddened face; head ducked low and something low muttered under his breath that sounded like _'fucking smartass'_ like Genji leaving was somehow planned. Gabe made a mental note to ask about it later.

Gabe waited for the irritation, for the need to exert his independence to come. He waited to feel emasculated or immature; practically on bated breath.

It never came. And instead Gabe stared at a chattering Jesse as he cooked Gabe lunch, a beef stir fry in the making.

They hadn't defined their relationship. But Jesse made this so _easy_. He made it seem like he had done this for years; slotting himself into Gabe's life like a lost piece of a puzzle. It almost made Gabe feel emotional.

Almost. Because he's a badass, and badasses don't get emotional. They get random bits of 'something stuck in my eyes'.

God. Gabe just really _liked_ Jesse. Even the nonstop chattering. He especially liked how Jesse didn't comment on how many blankets Gabe had twisted around himself on the couch; comfortingly warm and reassuring.

“Ya look like a blanket burrito.”

Gabe recalled his conversation with Jack and scowled in response. “So what. It's comfy.”

“If you say so.” Jesse agreed easily. He finished scooping portions onto plates for them both before bringing them over, dragging a small table in front of the couch so they could both eat.

“Any room for a small one, jefe?” Jesse sat close to Gabe and leaned in, eyes sparkling with amusement.

Uncharacteristically flustered, Gabe relinquished one of his blankets and took fierce delight in throwing it at Jesse's face.

After lunch – which was goddamn delicious – Jesse threw his feet up on the table and sighed in contentment. “Wow. I forgot how good I was at cooking.”

“One meal does not a chef make.”

“You liked it, though.” Jesse smirked without looking at Gabe. “That's all I reward I need.”

Gabe deliberately didn't tell Jesse he would eat stir fry every day for the rest of his life if it kept Jesse smiling like that.

“So, uh, what happens tomorrow?” Jesse fiddled with the corner of his blanket. He seemed somehow shy.

A stray thought was caught by Gabe's mind and held; growing in urgency. “You...you've had...intimate encounters before, right?”

Jesse choked and spluttered before dissolving into hearty guffaws. The explosion of hilarity proved Gabe's fears incorrect, and he couldn't help but relax slightly.

“Have I had _sex_ before, you mean? Obviously. I mean,” Jesse backtracked a little. “Not in a long while. Going on a five year dry spell honey.”

“Enough with the nicknames.” Gabe forced a scowl to cover the shuddering delight he felt and burrowed further into the blankets. “Thank fuck. That would've been awkward.”

“Well, I apparently got all this new equipment, baby.” Gabe turned his incredulous gaze to Jesse's waggling eyebrows. “And you're a fine ass mechanic to teach me the know how.”

“I've changed my mind. Go get me Morrison.”

No sooner had the words crossed his lips they tasted wrong. But the _Creme de la Crop_ was Jesse's reaction.

Jesse moved, so quick he was a blur, to haul Gabe over like he weighed nothing more than a packet of crisps. It helped his arms were already restricted by the ten tonne of blankets. The display of strength momentarily made him lose his breath – also the shoving hadn't helped – but Gabe could only stutter on his returning inhale as Jesse straddled on top of him like he'd been waiting to do all afternoon. He leant down, eyes blazing, and put his teeth to Gabe's neck; just under his ear.

Gabe was melting. There was no way _not_ to after that display. A territorial alpha going wild at the suggestion he would take another; staking his claim and refreshing scent marks.

“ _Mine_.” The growl rasped out. The gravely timbre turned every neuron in Gabe's body inside out; making him gasp like he'd run a marathon. Jesse was so close, _so close_ ; it wrecked havoc on his mind.

Gabe turned his head, displaying more of his neck with a whine that ripped out of him.

He distantly knew that this behaviour was his heat. Normally Gabe would have done everything himself; resigning his body and mind to a lonely couple days. But after how attentive Jesse had been; how kind and caring and _thoughtful_ , it released fresh hormones he'd forgotten he had.

Gabe loathed how sensitive and careless he got when his heat came. It made him forgetful and lonely; lost in the imaginings of what it would be like if he only _wasn't_ alone. And then he would return to Commander Reyes, and he would shoulder the world again.

But here was an alpha – _his_ alpha, Gabe's mind helpfully supplied – that was raring and willing. That had taken care of him, been considerate of his feelings. Had been holding back until Gabe had given him permission.

A part of him was still scared. But the larger part of him focused on Jesse leisurely dragging his closed lips over his neck, sighed and _accepted_ it. Took a deep breath in and breathed out through the fear.

“Yours.”

* * *

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe swallowed and continued to his room, the door slightly ajar.
> 
> Jesse slid off the stool and as if in a trance, followed his nose with his mouth hanging open.
> 
> Goddamn.

* * *

 

Jesse knows that occasionally he'll make the wrong call. Hell, some part of him will never shake off the 'shoot first ask later' mentality Deadlock drilled into his pores. But he has always, always listened to his gut; followed through on his instincts when all logic pointed to an opposite conclusion.

This has saved his life, and Rey- Gabe's (Jesse shudders at caressing the name with his lips) too countless of times. Now he's all wolfed out he knows he's gained instincts that weren't there before.

So when Gabe averts his eyes to take a careful breath, still lying deliciously underneath Jesse's hips, the gunslinger stills. His nose flares, and he takes a deep breath of Gabe's scent into his lungs.

Fear. Uncertainty.

Want. Desire.

Something deeper than all of those; increasing in small increments the more time went on.

A headiness that beckoned Jesse on; that drove the wolf side of him wild.

Gabe's heat. Barrelling on despite of the older man's loathing of it. Like incoming traffic; irreversibly heading your way regardless if you used the lights or not.

This growing scent tangled with the mixed emotions rising off Gabe's skin. The overlapping smells clotted together and mixed like milk on a hangover stomach; souring and nauseating.

Jesse pulled away to try and look at Gabe, but he avoided Jesse's eyes like a pro.

“Gabe.” Jesse tried, then cleared his throat to rid himself of the husky timbre. He leant down, keeping an eye on Gabe’s turned head, and delicately placed his lips to the tanned skin beneath his ear.

Just a second too late, Gabe realized what Jesse was about to do.

The raspberry Jesse blurted against Gabe’s neck had them rolling to the floor; the heavier man landing on top of Jesse with a surprised noise. Gabe was howling in a mixture of shocked laughter and tangled blankets as Jesse lay beneath him, wheezing with partial giggles and lack of air in his lungs.

When their laughter faded into the air Jesse felt Gabe’s body finally relax on top of him; giving Jesse the chance to catch his eyes.

They stared at one another, breathing the air in the close gap between their faces, before Jesse smiled gently up at his commander.

“Hey.” He murmured softly.

Gabe’s answering expression was equally soft, tinged with a hint of shyness so uncharacteristic of him that it made Jesse’s heart clench.

Gabe’s heat made him vulnerable. And any loss of control made Reyes as a commander plan everything to the exact second. Gabe the man just braved it alone; no comfort, no solid presence to keep him sane. And Jesse decided there and then, lungs filled with the scent of spice and oil, that he would provide for Gabe like he’d never been cared for before.

Jesse indicated to outside with his eyes. “Come for a run.” He told his commander.

Gabe smirked, his old self coming through enough to shove Jesse to the side so he could roll  over.

“You mean, come and try to keep up.”

* * *

The foliage around them tasted like dirt and mould undergrowth at the back of his throat. It was too early to see the stars, but it didn't stop Gabe pausing outside the compound and raising his head to stare.

Jesse followed suit. He was still unsteady on four legs, adjusting to the smorgasbord of scents that assaulted his senses. Gabe smelled stronger in this form. When he turned his head to follow the smell, he realised with a jolt that his commander wasn't actually looking up at the sky.

His eyes were closed in simple contentment; enjoying the faint breeze that ruffled his fur.  
Jesse's heart stuttered at the sight.

Then Gabe was looking at him, his eyes light with unusual mischief. He lifted his right paw and lightly bopped Jesse's black nose; tongue lolled out to pant in amusement.

_You’re it._

Jesse gave chase as soon as Gabe turned and bounded for the treeline. The ground blurred beneath his paws as they both gathered speed; Jesse letting yips of excitement cut the air.

Something about this rang of Déjà vu, but Jesse couldn't put his paw on it. All he knew was the smell of Gabe taunting him on; spice and heat and the promise of more.

Jesse put his head up and howled in pure happiness.

* * *

When Jesse came back clean from upstairs after their run, Gabe was lifting the plates over to the sink to start the process of cleaning the dishes. Jesse came right up to him, a veritable wall of musky alpha scent interweaving with soap and cigarillos, and took his hand so casually Gabe bit his tongue to stop his sigh.

“Leave that.” He tugged on his hand. Gabe was helpless to follow.

“Come upstairs.” Jesse’s eyes sparkled with amusement when he saw Gabe’s uncertainty.

“Come on, you’ll like it.”

How could Gabe not?

Two minutes later, they both stood in the bathroom, surrounded by ambient light from the scattered candles Jesse had lit in his absence. Gabe stared, a little stupefied, at the lavender bubbles that curled along the edge of the bath. The steam rose in tantalising shapes above the hot water; the blinds already drawn to dim the lighting from glaring to atmospheric.

Jesse had drawn him a bath. A mother fucking bath.

The idiot was practically vibrating with happiness next to him, squeezing Gabe's hand and asking, “You always talked about missing little luxuries. I figured while you're here...”

Gabe had never had anyone do anything so thoughtful for him before.

Gabe stared at the bath some more. Something in his chest tightened at the clumsy but lovingly arranged candles swiped from the store cupboard. He wanted to smile and tell Jesse he loved it, but the hurt began to crack and bleed under his skin like a fresh wound; so painful he looked down to see if there was actually any red seeping through his shirt.

No red. Just black material. And then Jesse's hand, sliding up his chest to take his chin with gentle fingers. He allowed Jesse to tilt his head up look up him, offering a weak smile in response.

Jesse's face was serious. He studied Gabe's face silently, his full lips pursed, before leaning up and placing a feather-light kiss on Gabe's cheek.

That action allowed seemed to bandage over some of the hurt; giving relief to the breakthrough pain.

“I'll go tidy up.” Jesse gave him chin a squeeze and let go, stepping back to give him some space. “You lemme know when you're done, darlin’.”

The nickname caught Gabe off guard enough that by the time he'd come up with a witty reply, Jesse had already closed the door, leaving Gabe standing alone with a slew of lonely memories pitted against the watery proof of Jesse's thoughtfulness.

* * *

The sky had darkened by the time Jesse heard the bathroom door open. His tense limbs relaxed at the slow footfalls heading down the stairs, only to tense at the swell of emotion and scents that crashed over him like a wave.

Firstly, contentment and excitement raced chased other in a giddying race; pulling ahead of the tangy heat that smouldered behind it like embers. Like Jesse had caught before only stronger; sickly sweet and overpowering. His own gut tightened in response, leaving him to fight to even his breath.

Gabe emerged from the stairwell, eyes wide at whatever look Jesse was levelling at him. He only wore a loose towel around his wide hips, curvaceous backside clad in only white cotton. His skin still glistened with damp, not completely dry from his bath.

Gabe swallowed and continued to his room, the door slightly ajar.

Jesse slid off the stool and as if in a trance, followed his nose with his mouth hanging open.

Goddamn. _Goddamn_ the scent of Gabe’s heat; beckoning him on across the room and pushing open the door the rest of the way. A haze settled over his mind, new instincts taking over his usual behaviour.

Like when he saw Gabe scramble from his seated position on the edge of his bed, face open with surprise, Jesse’s wolf all but howled in anticipation; mind blanking to a sort of white noise.

Operating on smell and touch alone, Jesse strode the rest of the way to push at Gabe’s shoulders. He fell easily, taking Jesse with him. Jesse straddled Gabe like he had on the couch earlier that day, anticipation a sharp tang on the air.

Jesse shoved his nose to where the scent was the strongest at the base of Gabe’s neck. He took a deep breath, not missing the way Gabe’s own breath stuttering at his actions, his dark eyes fluttering shut.

Emboldened by Gabe’s reactions, Jesse opened his mouth and licked a swipe up the tanned neck under his tongue, feeling Gabe jerk and a barely there gasp falling from his open mouth.

“You taste fucking gorgeous.” The words came out without Jesse’s intention, but Gabe just fucking _lapped_ it up, a soft noise escaping his mouth that set Jesse’s veins on fire. Unable to resist, Jesse pressed his lips to his commander.

He tasted so good. Of seafood and spice; of smoke disappearing into the night. Gabe responded instantly. Lips moving against his that felt so familiar Jesse ached with the knowledge it felt like they’d kissed in another lifetime. Surprisingly soft and full, they caressed his own with an eagerness that bordered on desperation.

Pent up feelings for years. Wanting the other so badly it hurt sometimes.

Jesse brought his mind to the present, forcing away bad memories. This was about Gabe. But it was hard to think beyond sensations of heated skin; of the want and barely concealed arousal he could smell and feel under his thigh.

His hands smoothed over the muscles he’s been admiring for years, firm under his hands and satisfying his craving for touch. The commander’s hands responded in turn, sliding up under Jesse’s t-shirt to squeeze and pinch at the skin.

Their touches grew desperate; their panting filling the air of the too warm room.

Unconsciously Jesse reared back and rolled clumsily to the side, shucking his clothes off without caring for grace. Gabe’s hands joined him to pull his jeans off, breathless laughter escaping from them both as they shoved the unforgiving material down his legs and pulled it off his feet. Now clad only in his boxers, Jesse turned on his side to pull Gabe back to his lips, luxuriating in the skin to skin contact.

Gabe’s scent hit the back of his throat; settling deep in his chest as he pulled more soft noises out. Set on making more of those noises emerge, Jesse pushed Gabe over into his back and fastened his teeth to the left side of his neck, worrying the skin and leaving a red mark with a wet smack.

Something about seeing the bruise on that corded neck satisfied Jesse in a way he’d never felt, a possessive edge to his movements that there hadn’t been there before.

Gabe watched Jesse kiss every inch of skin available with half lidded eyes, breathing hard. Jesse questioningly rolled a nipple between his fingers, eyes fastened on Gabe as he groaned and threw a hand over his eyes. Jesse did it again, and felt the hardness pushing against his stomach under the towel twitch.

While continuing his feast of Gabe’s chest, lapping at skin he’d been longing to taste for ever, Jesse’s free hand slipped down to tug gently at the towel covering his prize.

A sudden bite to Gabe’s nipple made Gabe moan unexpectedly and jerk his hips, allowing Jesse to pull the towel out from under his backside and be thrown unceremoniously into the corner. Gabe’s legs hung over the side of the bed.

Jesse has seen Gabe naked before but not like this; his hard cock flushed red and twitching temptingly against Gabe’s thigh. His testicles hung thick and heavy underneath, hiding what was sure to be a sight for sore eyes.

Mouth suddenly dry, Jesse abandoned his post of marking up the fine pecs in front of him to slide off the bed and nuzzle at the base of Gabe’s cock. His natural scent was musky and mouth watering, his own arousal straining against his boxers in response.

Keeping an eye on Gabe’s face, Jesse wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, holding still until Gabe shifted and peeked under his arm to see what the hold up was.

Jesse in turn locked eyes with him as he swallowed Gabe’s cock down as far as it would go, resting heavy and thick on his tongue. Gabe choked, a strangled “shit” muffled by the splayed hand over his face. Jesse kept working on his cock, lavishing attention on the head and the thick veins on the side.

Underneath him Gabe shifted and whined, desperately trying to control his sounds. Jesse lost the world for a short while, caught up in the heavenly taste on his tongue and the need to make Gabe feel good. He felt Gabe’s testicles draw up in their impending release, Gabe’s cut off cries stifled by his hand, and pulled off in time to stop the fun ending early.

Jesse released his cock and reached up, pulling Gabe’s hand away from his face. “Don’t do that, darlin’.” His voice sounded wrecked. “Hearing your pretty voice is divine.”

“Shut up.” Gabe’s cheeks darkened to a delicious hue, staunchly avoiding Jesse’s eyes as the gunslinger took both of the older man’s hands and manoeuvred them so he was sliding them under his ass: pulling those meaty globes apart as he went to town.

Gabe without his hands to muffle his sounds was glorious. He tried to keep quiet, desperate to not lose his composure - but the more his cock throbbed in Jesse’s mouth the messier Jesse made it; spit and precum dribbling down his chin as he gave as good as he could.

Gabe’s voice jumped in pitch and he gave a loud keen, back arching off the bed as his eyes rolled back in his head.

Panting, pulling off Gabe’s cock, Jesse ducked down to nose under his balls; tongue lashing the skin to lap and trace and _push_ into that tense hole and _fuck_ -

Gabe howled and nearly leapt off the bed completely; blindsided by his orgasm and come spurting from his cock in uneven stripes. Jesse closed his eyes and tried to hold off his own; but the smell of Gabe _right there_ and hearing his almost pained, pleasured noises escape his drooling mouth had Jesse coming in his boxers like a teenager. His orgasm caught him by surprise and he moaned into Gabe’s thigh, lost in the sensations around and within him.

When he came to, he noted how covered they both were in Gabe’s come, drying in the warm air on their bodies. Gabe was heaving gasping breaths, still overcome by his orgasm.

Jesse moved to get up, intending to get a cloth, but Gabe suddenly exploded with action and leant down to drag him across his body to his lips. They exchanged soft kisses, still coming down from their high, and when Gabe murmured into his mouth, “Stay.” Jesse’s heart swelled in responding affection.

They fell asleep like that; curled around each others bodies with their hearts slowing to beat in tandem.  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I touch you, darlin'?” Jesse brought their clasped hands to his shoulders and encouraged Gabe to bend down to kiss him. 
> 
> “Lemme touch you, please.” Jesse practically begged against his lips. 
> 
> Gabe moaned his consent against lips that tasted like churros and smoke; body trembling with the emotional onslaught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has some graphic content and language some people may take offence to. In my story both Gabe and Jesse are comfortable using certain language while engaging in intimate situations, and may call each other names that I'm aware some readers may dislike. I will change the tags.

* * *

 

Gabe gasped awake; his arousal bordering on painful as below his belly tugged and sent flashing zeros behind his eyelids.

_It's time._

The world regressed to scents and instincts. Gabe lay, gasping out into the darkness, mind still catching up with the readiness of his body; cloying stickiness between his thighs and his hardness trapped between his stomach and Jesse's back.

Jesse.

_Alpha._

His heat always had him feverish and desperate for release, but not like this. His body reacted explosively instinctively to the alpha lying next to him; grappling at the loose limbs to clamber on top of the waking man in his desperation. His mind chanted _alpha_ over and over with the knowledge that sweet relief like _nothing_ he had ever felt before lay waiting underneath him.

Jesse woke in a daze, his questioning “What...?” tailing off to a groan at seeing Gabe straddling him. Gabe saw he was awake and moved his hips, moaning at the sensation of Jesse's hardening cock _so close_ to where it needed to be.

He moved to sit on it, panting in eagerness, when Jesse's hands wrapped around his wrists to stop him. Gabe whined, unable to control his actions, pleading without words to his alpha at how he _needed_ it.

“Morning darlin'.” Jesse practically purred, rubbing soothing motions across his wrists. “Don't you look such a pretty sight; ready to sit on my cock.”

Gabe shuddered, unable to comprehend the gentleness of Jesse's voice with the absolute filth of his words.

 _Alpha_.

“Can I touch you, darlin'?” Jesse brought their clasped hands to his shoulders and encouraged Gabe to bend down to kiss him. “Lemme touch you, please.” Jesse practically begged against his lips. Gabe moaned his consent against lips that tasted like churros and smoke; body trembling with the emotional onslaught.

As they kissed, Jesse trying to slow down the pace to something less desperate, his hands running along Gabe's sides and back; soothing with touch. His hands were cool, a balm to the burning heat on Gabe's skin.

Gabe left Jesse's lips to catch his breath, another small whine building in his throat at how how his alpha's fingers danced so close to where he wanted them; circling through the slick he was copiously producing. Then one finger traced his wet hole; twitching at the suggestive pressure.

“Please.” Gabe almost cried out; embarrassment a distant memory as he pushed back. “Please, please, Jesse, _alpha_ -”

The finger pushed in easily up to the first knuckle. Gabe lowered his head to pant into Jesse's face, face contorting at the deliciousness of that one finger barely stretched him. Already his body was tense; thrumming in pleasure. Jesse's expression was almost reverent; his eyes fastened on Gabe's face with his mouth open in awe. His eyes were backlit again; his wolf close to the surface as he began speaking.

“You're sucking me in so _nicely_ , sweetheart,” Jesse crooned, finger beginning easy strokes of Gabe's insides. “Think you can manage another? Course you can.” The gunslinger praised Gabe as he pushed a second finger in, the stretch just noticeable. Gabe felt his insides clench around those two fingers; sending his insides in a tizzy as they searched for his prostate.

The surge of alpha scent flooded Gabe's senses; sending his chest heaving at the desire for the man underneath him. “More, please.” Gabe kissed the skin that lay so close to his mouth, nuzzling and licking every inch he could reach. “Please, Jesse, more.”

“You're being so good.” Jesse returned the kisses and nuzzled back, ducking his head under Gabe's chin to bite at his neck in tandem with a third finger.

This combination of praise and action had Gabe crying out; muscles tensing in pleasure as his body brought him over the brink of orgasm. His come painted Jesse's stomach, strings of pearls against the tanned skin. The momentary relief however didn't stop the fire that coursed through his veins. His body knew there was more; knew there was a knot for him to take.

Jesse kept speaking. “That's one, darlin'.” He crooned into Gabe's ear, who trembled in response. “Think you're ready for me, baby? Want to sit down on my cock; fill you right up?”

Gabe choked on the exquisite want that sparked off his skin. He wanted Jesse to fill every nook and cranny of his body; stretch out places he's never been able to reach before on his own. He wanted to be taken, fucked, _bred_ . His desires came out in a series of whines and half formed words; garbled into the air as Jesse eased Gabe back to finally, _finally_ , perch over his proud cock.

“Don't rush none, sweetheart.” Jesse was saying. Somewhere, Gabe heard the words but didn't register, too focused on bringing that cock up to rest against his hole. “Nice and slow – fuck!”

Gabe moaned again, head back and heady, having sat one in one smooth movement. Jesse's cock was large; pushing and rubbing against his insides and sparking off pleasure that sang in his veins. Gabe couldn't help but reach for his own cock to tug relentlessly, orgasm so close he tasted it in his throat. Jesse spoke, his own voice breathless, but Gabe was too intent on coming, anything to release the pent up pressure to listen.

Jesse praising him distantly – _you look so good; don't you know how fucking beautiful you look on my cock? What a good omega you are; that's right, just jerk right off over my chest you fucking gorgeous slut_ – had Gabe tensing and coming again; his ass clenching around Jesse's hard dick as they both moaned in tandem.

Gabe slumped, again brief relief flooding his veins, when Jesse touched his face to get his attention. He still was breathless, but offered Gabe a wide smile.

“Still with me, honey?”

Gabe nodded, his moment of lucidity enough to smile, satisfied and warm, down at Jesse. His alpha's eyes crinkled at the corners as he beamed, face flushed red and covered in Gabe's come, their scents mingling together to form a heady mixture of the two. Gabe caught the scent and groaned, shifting again to set off the sparks once more.

He was surprised when Jesse motioned for him to get off. A flash of hurt and Gabe reacted, slipping off Jesse faster than he ought to have. The faint sting followed his hast exit and made Gabe moan, this time in discomfort, into the pillow he faceplanted onto.

Jesse was instantly there; hands running over his skin and worry in his voice. “What hurts? Did I hurt you?”

Gabe shook his head. His brain, still somehow working, reminded him that Jesse probably just wanted to change positions. His body perked up at that, raising his knees to present his leaking hole to his alpha. He moaned louder, hoping to get Jesse to put his cock back into him as quick as possible.

Fuck. Breed. _Knot_.

He felt Jesse hesitate, hands smoothing over his asscheeks to pull them apart, admiring the sight. “Damn.” Jesse breathed, breath ghosting over his still twitching hole. “You're such a pretty sight, darlin'. Look at all that slick you're leaking out.”

Gabe gasped at the words; something intrinsic to his very being clenching his ass to try and keep the fluid in.

Then Jesse's hands tightened, and Gabe felt the tentative touch of a wet tongue touch his left cheek; so gentle he could have imagined it.

He jumped all the same; arousal building again at the very concept. “ _Yes_ , Jesse.” Gabe reached his hands back to pull apart his cheeks, presenting in the basest way his slick covered ass. “Please, please.” He wasn't sure what he was begging for at this point.

Jesse knew. Jesse always seemed to know; his perfect, knowledgable alpha. Gabe could only cry out at the sensation of Jesse's tongue touching his skin again, sliding down to his hole and licking a broad swipe right up the centre. Gabe twitched, unable to speak, and instead whined in building arousal as Jesse's licks grew stronger in his confidence.

“Ya taste great, sweetheart.” Gabe keened in response. “Such a perfect omega for me. Fucking great ass; I've been missing out on my favourite treat for _years_.”

His tongue swirled round Gabe's hole and pushed in; massaging as much as he could. Gabe jumped with every intrusion; the slight sting of Jesse's earlier entrance fading with every swipe. Jesse rubbed his face like a cat against his cheeks, rubbing his face and tongue over Gabe repeatedly. His fingers joined in; digging in along with his tongue to edge Gabe for the longest time.

“Feels so good.” Gabe didn't mean to say that; a part of him horrified. But he couldn't stop speaking; unable to stop telling his alpha how good he felt. “It feels _so fucking good.”_

Jesse growled in response and pulled away. Gabe's panicked whine turned into a cry as he felt Jesse's cock replace his tongue; the tip pushing teasingly at Gabe's hole.

“Want it, darlin'?” Jesse sounded out of it. “Want my cock? Want me to fuck you like this; like a bitch in heat, face down on the mattress?”

Gabe gushed more slick in response; a garbled begging escaping his mouth at the very thought. Jesse pushed in then; his long length gliding in like it belonged there. Gabe cried out more; his body thrumming with anticipation and the need for a knot.

“ _Fuck me.”_ He pushed back, feeling Jesse's hands grip his hips in a punishing grip. Jesse snarled, alpha scent overpowering, and thrust into Gabe hard. They both moaned in unison at the shared pleasure. Gabe couldn't stop making noises at every thrust; Jesse's cock making obscene noises with every slap of skin against skin.

Jesse couldn't stop speaking.

“You feel so fantastic around my cock, honey.” His voice floated by Gabe's ears like a prayer. “Sucking me in; eating up every inch of me. You want my knot? Want to be fucked and _bred_?”

Gabe howled. Jesse's words alone would set him aflame, but the combination of his words and his cock hitting the right places were sending Gabe into a place of heat and pleasure. His whole body was tensing; pleasure in every pore. Then he felt it; the extra bulk at the base of Jesse's cock, rubbing closer and closer with every thrust. Gabe tried to speak; tried to tell Jesse to fucking knot him already; breed him like a bitch, but his head was yanked up and his neck strained as Jesse moaned into his ear.

One, two; and the growing knot forced itself _into_ his sensitive hole; his body greedily accepting the intrusion with years of anticipation.

Fuck, _fuck_ , _fuck_ \- Gabe bit the pillow to muffle his scream as Jesse gasped and sped up, hand coming round to jerk off his drooling, abandoned cock.

“Come like this, darlin'.” Jesse snarled into his ear. “Come on my knot; ya fuckin' feel it? Stuffing ya full like a bitch; ready to pump ya full of my come like a regular cock rag-”

Gabe's answering words were lost to pleasure; body flying at the sensation of that knot tugging at his rim and finally, _finally-_

Gabe hovered on the edge of that precipice; body so tight it felt like every muscles was locked in place; orgasm a heartbeat away-

“ _Fucking come.”_

And Gabe did.

His body swooped and exploded in sensation; orgasm ripping through him in merciless waves. Gabe shrieked into the air; howling and lost at every shuddering prickle of pleasure. His come spurted up over his stomach, chest, chin. He felt Jesse twitch and begin to come inside of him with a cry of pleasure and a choked _“Fuck!”_.

Jesse thrust once or twice, then darted forward, snakelike, to sink his grown fangs into Gabe's neck.

They both howled in tandem then; the mating bond snapping into place between them like it had been waiting to for years. The sensation of teeth had Gabe losing his voice mid scream; a dry orgasm clenching his insides unexpectedly and sending him almost passing out on the pillow. Jesse groaned in reply; still pumping come into Gabe in a long rut of an alpha.

Time was lost to sensations. Gabe floated in the relief that coursed his veins, at the pure satisfaction of finally, finally being knotted.

Of finally having a mate.

Gabe felt Jesse nuzzle his fresh mating mark, his hand stroking his face and cooing praise in his ear.

Gabe fell unconscious knowing he was loved.

* * *

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You smell like mine.” Gabe's voice was startling after not hearing it for so long. The raw honestly also usually hidden was almost shocking in comparison. 
> 
> Jesse mollified the heated stare by giving Gabe a soft kiss; promising without words that they belonged to each other.
> 
> It made Jesse's knees weak, frankly.

* * *

 

Jesse didn't fall asleep like Gabe did. Although he was exhausted he just curled close to his commander, thumb sweeping over the fresh mating mark. Every time Gabe's pulse jumped in response; aware of Jesse even when unconscious.

He still couldn't believe the events of the last 48 hours. Even now, breathing in tandem and proof of their love strewn over their bodies and sheets, it didn't feel real.

But then Jesse traced that mating mark in the perfect shape of his teeth, and felt giddy with exhilarated affection for the man slumbering next to him.

Jesse remembered the tales of one sided mate bonds; knew they'd have to complete it soon. But the thought of rushing through another round as soon as Gabe awoke made him ache. He knew Gabe was propelled by his heat, but he knew they'd have to eat at some point; and clean up too.

Jesse closed his eyes and settled down for a light doze, thumb still connected to that mark pulsing under his fingers.

* * *

After a quick nap, Jesse nipped upstairs for a shower and to refill the bath. He figured forcing Gabe to stand up just now would be too cruel. On his way back he switched on the oven and threw in one of the pre-made breakfast rations Gabe had brought with him. It tasted like shit, but had nutrients and necessary vitamins to keep him healthy during this time.

Jesse managed, after some considerable effort, to nudge his slowly waking commander to sit on the each of the bed. He wrinkled his nose at the state he was in – erotic as it was at the time, he vowed to grab a cloth before passing out in the future. A dazed Gabe was pawing at Jesse's naked body; heat still in full swing and cock rising in interest. Jesse grabbed a nearby water bottle and opened it, holding it to Gabe's lips.

The man jerked back; his pride resurfacing enough to send Jesse a glare. Jesse smirked back, waggling the full bottle in front of his face. “Drink it, then.”

Gabe muttered nonsensical threats under his breath as he held the bottle with a slightly trembling hand. He downed the whole thing quicker than expected, leaving Jesse to chug his own to keep up. He convinced Gabe to stand up – ignoring the stumble – and led him upstairs to the waiting bath.

They struggled on the stairs. Gabe was feeling frisky, and apparently Jesse's nudity was too much for his wandering hands. Their mid stairway break turned into Gabe on his knees before a sitting Jesse, allowing the older man to take the reins on what he wanted. This included getting the gunslinger off embarrassingly quick, his knot unable to form under the relentless pace Gabe set himself to milk the come from Jesse's cock with his mouth. Jesse came with a growl down Gabe's throat, panting into the lightening stairwell as Gabe beamed dazedly at him from his kneeled position.

This was going to be a bit more difficult than Jesse thought.

Eventually Jesse convinced Gabe to get into the bath and wash himself. The pair of literal puppy eyes that followed him out after he succeeded made him feel guilty, but he stubbornly closed the door.

He knew Reyes would kill him if he emerged from his heat dehydrated, malnourished and absolutely filthy.

When Gabe padded down the stairs, thankfully clad in one of the bathrobes, Jesse himself had managed to find some joggers and was pulling the steaming breakfast from the oven.

“Hey, darlin'.” He cheerfully greeted the calmer Gabe. The man forced himself into Jesse's space and shoved his nose where a mating mark would sit; breathing deeply and nipping the skin in a weak facsimile of a bite.

“You smell like mine.” Gabe's voice was startling after not hearing it for so long. The raw honestly also usually hidden was almost shocking in comparison. Jesse mollified the heated stare by giving Gabe a soft kiss; promising without words that they belonged to each other.

It made Jesse's knees weak, frankly.

But still; being the responsible one sucked.

“Eat.” Jesse pushed the plate towards Gabe and set upon his own meal. “Then we can do whatever you want after.”

The salacious smirk Gabe levelled at him after that statement made it hard to eat, but he forced down the food to preserve some sort of dignity.

* * *

 

Gabe bit his lip as he sat astride his alpha, rolling his hips and joining the other man's pleasured moan. Jesse's cock brushed against his prostate and made him jump; flexing his thighs around Jesse's hips.

Behind them lay several sized dildos; each one for a different purpose. Food and a bath had cleared his mind and in the lull, Gabe's need to please his alpha had ideas tumbling round in his head; each one filthier than the last. However his coherent state of mind was slowly erasing under the relentless tide of his heat; making him lose himself to sensation before jerking back, determined to follow through on at least one of the plans.

He began a steady beat, bearing down on Jesse's cock with intent. Jesse's eyes rolled back and he panted endearments into the air, fuelling Gabe's want to make him feel good. He put his fingers to where they were joined, slick gushing over his waiting hand with every thrust. Gabe did so for a couple minutes; getting his fingers wet, before slipping down under Jesse's heavy sack to his hole.

Jesse jumped about a foot at Gabe's suggestive rub at his entrance; swearing loudly in surprise and groaning simultaneously at the thrust he gave. Gabe put more force behind his teasing rubs; his fingers now catching Jesse's rim with other movement.

Jesse only moaned louder in response and widened his legs; continuing thrusting into Gabe's eager body.

Gabe slipped his index finger in; intending to slowly open Jesse up. It was made harder due to Jesse's energetic thrusting and vocal praise; painting Gabe's cheeks a darker colour as he tried to focus on his task.

“Yer gonna fill me up both ways, huh? What a _filthy_ idea.” Jesse cooed appreciatively. “Wanted to stuff me like you were yesterday; that it? Knotted so good, you wanna show me the same?”

Gabe's next thrust of his fingers were more deliberate; searching for Jesse's spot as he worked him open. It wasn't until two minutes later; moaning at the pleasure radiating from his core and his ears full of filthy worded compliments – that he found Jesse's prostate.

The gunslinger choked on his own words and stopped speaking. Gabe's inner self smirked; increasingly smug as he watched Jesse scramble for purchase underneath him. Jesse's mouth fell open to let out a long, drawn out moan; hitched every time Gabe pressed firmly and fighting to continue his stuttered compliments.

“What a...what fucking fingers you got th-there, darlin'.” Jesse's eyes were bleeding amber; lighting up the room with how they lowered from the ceiling to pin Gabe in place. “Distracting me with your greedy hole; then stuffing me full-” His breath caught again on Gabe's scissoring motion. “ _God damn_ ; you feel perfect, angel.”

Gabe's own body was losing the battle with his mind. The haze was returning; the growing mantra of  _breed, knot_ echoing in his hand. Before he lost total control, Gabe reached back with his other hand to grab the medium sized dildo by his foot. Jesse's gaze never left his, leaving him to rely on feel. 

Thank god Jesse had had the presence of mind to pre-lube them.

Gabe removed his fingers. Jesse's whine of loss turned mid-vocal into a groan of realisation as he felt the blunt tip of the dildo against his hole.

“Move for me, darlin'.” Jessse put his hands on Gabe's hips to guide a steady rhythm. “Lemme feel you as you fill me.”

Gabe's own head fell back as the sensation of slowly pushing the dildo in; imagining his cock doing the breaching. Jesse's own cock was filling out Gabe's tight hole; the hot member seeming to leech the heat from Gabe's body to turn into a furnace of pleasure blazing within him.

Gabe let out a whine; then lowered his head to watch Jesse.

His alpha was magnificent. Eyes half lidded; face flushed and mouth open, panting out half words and barely there sentences. The dildo slipped in further and Gabe pushed at it eagerly; wanting to match the rhythm of their bodies.

“Sweetheart, let me-” And Jesse's hand was there; knocking Gabe's hand out the way to control the way the dildo moved. Gabe moved his hands greedily to Jesse's body; flicking at his nipples and bracing his hands on Jesse's chest to really bore himself down.

“ _Fuuuck_ , Gabe, you feel fucking fantastic.” His alpha's words filled Gabe with heat; making him want to hear that praise over and over. “Fucking delicious; ya hear? What a perfect omega; fucking perfect for me-”

Gabe keened and rolled his hips faster; slamming down on the place inside him that went from smouldering embers to sparks of lightening. Jesse's answering cry made him move faster; mind chanting  _alpha, knot_ over and over. Jesse's free hand went to Gabe's cock and fisted it at the base in a punishing grip, making Gabe cry out as his burgeoning orgasm was put on hold.

“Not yet, darlin'.” Jesse's voice held dark amusement. “You want it? Tell me.” His voice became urgent. “Tell me you want it. Tell me you want my knot.”

Gabe bent over Jesse's smirking face, his face contorting at the different angle. “M-make me.” Was the last vestiges of his coherent mind.

Jesse's control broke.

He positioned his hips and with expert precision, slammed upwards directly on Gabe's prostate. He could only draw a ragged breath as his alpha began thrusting at that same spot in earnest; each movement a cacophony of moans; slapped skin and filthy noises.

Gabe's hands slipped and he fell onto Jesse's chest; chanting his name repeatedly into the skin of his collarbone. The coil of pleasure grew higher and higher; spiralling outwards before it reached to the top, s _o close,_ before beginning another peak; this one impossibly higher than before. Surely,  _surely_ he was close; surely his alpha would grant him his knot; surely-

In desperation Gabe reached back and slapped his hand over Jesse's; forcing the dildo harder and deeper than it had been before. Jesse's voice rose then broke; uncontrollable shrieks of pleasure joining the symphony gracing Gabe's ears.

Then he felt it; Jesse's knot enlarging and catching; slowly forcing its way into his body with every thrust. Gabe mewled and renewed his efforts; needing the knot;  _fucking needing it-_

Jesse's hand on his cock grew punishingly tight; then he was fisting it quick and hard as he gave one last thrust upwards; his knot sucked into Gabe's body eagerly. Gabe stared at his alpha as he cried out in pleasure; head back and eyes shut; mouth open and a thin line of drool on his chin.

Then he felt the heat sparking off inside him, filling him up in the best way. His orgasm sneaked up on him and left him gasping for breath on top of Jesse; eyes wide and unseeing as every neuron in his body turned inside out from the pleasure.

Blindly; instinctively; Jesse's hand left Gabe's cock and pushed him into the sweaty base of his neck.

_Fuck. Breed. Knot._

_Mate._

Gabe bit down. The blood filled his mouth and Jesse cried out; his cock twitching inside of Gabe and releasing more come.

Gabe's own insides churned at the solidified bond between them; releasing Jesse neck and licking at the small wound. His body sang with the mate bond; settling over their minds like a permanent second skin.

Their mouths found each other; lazily exchanging kisses as they wound down from their high. The dildo slid from Jesse's relaxed hole, and Jesse nudged it out of the way to allow Gabe to fall to the side, still contected; still tangled up in the other.

When Jesse's knot had deflated enough he slid out; making Gabe whine with how empty he was. Not a moment later he felt a warm cloth running up his legs; wiping sweat and slick and come from his trembling body.

Gabe turned his head into the pillow and fought against the sudden wave of emotion that came over him at that simple gesture.

Caring. Kind. thoughtful.

His  _mate_ .

Gabe blindly reached for his alpha and pulled him down hard; ignoring the surprised cry and burrowing his head into the mate mark again.

His alpha understood. Of course he did.

A reposition of limbs and Jesse had settled on top of Gabe like the worlds best blanket; comforting and warm. Gabe drew in lungfuls of their combined scent, reassuring and real.

Then Jesse's voice; soft like honey. “I'm here, darlin'.” His voice was gentle. “I love you. I ain't going anywhere.”

Gabe hugged him tighter at the words.

They both ignored the tears that wet Jesse's mating mark; taking comfort in the presence of the other.

* * *

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You're thinkin' too loud.”
> 
> And suddenly Jesse was there; his arms coming round to pull Reyes back to his own body. Instinctively reassuring; reacting to his mate's worry.
> 
> Reyes couldn't stop the small “Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you all for joining me on this journey! I might do an epilogue in the future, but I wanted to sincerely thank you all for your comments, kudos, bookmarks and support! Without you I wouldn't have finished so quickly without y'all spurring me on. Here's to my first completed Overwatch fic on AO3!

* * *

 

After the high, comes the crash.

Reyes blinked himself awake. His limbs felt slow; brain still rousing from the aftermath of the heat like a cat from its sunspot snooze.

He registered the warmth at his back – solid and real; radiating comfort even in his sleep.

_Jesse._

His memories crashed together in a blurred filmreel of emotions and pictures; like relieving a dream or flashback. Reyes worked his jaw through them all; body tingling in remembrance at the pleasure they shared.

_And Jesus fuck. What pleasure._

His hand drifts subconsciously to the mark at the base of his throat. The tender skin matched the fragility of his feelings towards the new bond; ugly thoughts creeping in like a festering infection.

Did he force Jesse? Did he feel obligated?

Did Reyes imagine their professed love? Or were the words in his head a concoction of the heat twisting fantasies with reality?

Reyes surprised himself at the small whine that vibrated from his chest.

It _hurt_.

The idea of Jesse reciprocating to his heat addled body instinctively; responding how a new alpha would. Of Reyes taking advantage of the unique situation he was in.

_But,_ his mind desperately pointed out. _You wouldn't have mating marks. You're mates. You feel the bond._

The only stay to his frantic mind. The fact he could feel the bond on his skin and in his soul; strong and pulsing with energy. It was complete; not one-sided.

That meant-

He _hoped_ it meant-

“You're thinkin' too loud.”

And suddenly Jesse was there; his arms coming round to pull Reyes back to his own body. Instinctively reassuring; reacting to his mate's worry.

Reyes couldn't stop the small “ _Oh_.”

He felt Jesse's lips widen against his bare back. “Don't you go thinkin' this was all a dream, now. I'm good and caught, and so are you.”

“Are you?” Reyes couldn't help but ask. He _had_ to say. “You know this doesn't have to be permanent.” He swallowed past the lump in his throat and tried to ignore how Jesse tensed behind him. “You do not have any obligations to me, McCree. I appreciate your support, but it was probably breaking a hundred different regulations; not to mention-”

Jesse's arms disappeared. Reyes had a split second to panic; already regretting the words he'd said; before he was forcefully shoved to the mattress and Jesse was there; in his space and snarling into his face.

“Ya think this was an _obligation_?!” He spat. Reyes had rarely seen Jesse this angry. Already his body demanded he cower; but he stayed straight, forcing to project calm as he waited to hear Jesse's words.

“Total horseshit. Ya _told_ me. Ya looked me dead in the eye and told me you loved me. What shit is this, Gabe?”

“Reyes.” It fell from his mouth unconsciously.

Jesse had never looked more livid.

“No.” He shoved Reyes to the side and slide out of the bed; pulling on a pair of joggers sitting on the floor. “It's Gabe when we're alone.”

“Look-”

“ _No_.” And here Jesse drew on his full height; staring down his commander in rage. Reyes felt his chest tighten.

_Equals. Mates._

“You might have reservations, but I don't.” Jesse's chest heaved as he spoke. “I love you, and I know you love me back. Whatever shit you're going through in your head; leave it at the door. I didn't promise myself to you so you could throw it back in my face.”

“That's not-”

“Sort your shit out, commander.” Jesse grabbed a hoodie and shoved it on, voice perilously high and occasionally cracking. “You're stopping us being a thing because you're scared. And I get that but you don't gotta _do it anymore_.”

Jesse briefly stopped to snatch up a packet of cigarillos. “We're fucking mates. We love each other. You wanna sling some bullshit reason my way and cut me off? Do it fucking elsewhere.”

“Jesse, I-”

“Fuck off.”

And Jesse walked out.

Reyes could only stare at his retreating back; a rising horror threatening to cut off his breath.

_I'm a fucking idiot._

* * *

Jesse stayed outside for a long time; numbing the pain in his chest with endless pulls of smoke. With each exhale he felt a little calmer, but the pain remained.

Anger, too.

Jesse considered the perimeter fence far in the distance. There was a small chance this would happen. Reyes as his commander would return to his normal self and try to put things back the way they were.

But Jesse was born into a life of hardship and cruelty; years spent scrapping for the barest of anything to call his own. He clung to his name and clawed his way through Deadlock; learnt how to navigate dangerous territory and even more dangerous people.

Then Commander Gabriel Reyes had destroyed his 'home'. But in return, had offered him something far greater than he could ever have imagined.

A _real_ home. A family, too; in Overwatch and Blackwatch alike. People he fought for; lived for.

Would die for.

Gabe was one of those people. He had become family in a way that was closer than Jesse's very bones, buried underneath his skin to rest next to his heart.

Jesse was a fighter.

And he would fight to keep this – even if it meant facing down Reyes.

* * *

 

Turns out, he didn't need to.

When Jesse calmed himself down enough to go back inside, Reyes was standing awkwardly in the living area; dressed now and somewhat unsure. Their eyes met.

Jesse stood and waited; ready to fight for the greatest thing to ever happen to him.

And then-

“I'm sorry.”

Jesse's heart stopped before picking up, double time.

“You were right. _Are_ right.” Reyes had never looked this worried. He looked smaller somehow; facing down his fear.

“I was scared.”

“I know.” Jesse's voice was gentle.

“I didn't know what to do.”

“I know.”

“If...” Reyes took a deep breath. “I want this.” His voice was small. “I've never...not with anyone.”

Jesse chanced the soft steps to Reyes and took his hand; feeling the fine trembling within. “That's okay. We'll figure it out together.”

Something flashed in Reyes eyes. “You really...you want this.” It wasn't a question.

Jesse snorted and leant up to brush his lips over the dark mating mark. “I've been in love with you for years, jefe. Be a darn shame to give you up, now.”

“I'm older than you.” Reyes was grasping at straws. “I'm your commander.”

“Then get used to old man jokes and we'll sign all the paperwork the UN want. It's not that hard.” Jesse held Reyes eyes and let out a genuine laugh. “Gabe, this is okay. This is what we both want. I love you. And you love me. Your heat just was the straw that broke the camels back.”

Reyes blinked. “What.”

Jesse backtracked. “Um...I love you? I think that's pretty obvious-”

“No, the camel shit. What even was that?”

Jesse smirked and pulled Reyes closer. “I got all sorts of idioms and weird sayings. Wanna hear more?”

“No.”

“Kissing me is a sure fire way to shut me up.”

“Is it, now?”

Their lips were almost touching; haven gotten closer with their back and forth. “Ya know I got a good mouth on me, jefe. You should let me show you.”

“I suppose I could.” Reyes couldn't stop the small laugh escaping him. “Then we'll have to call people to clean this entire house.”

“Better make sure we got everything, then.” Jesse pushed Reyes back towards the couch. “The couch doesn't need disinfected. Better change that.”

Reyes actually smirked; causing Jesse's temperature to spike. “Suppose we should.”

Jesse barrelled into him; sending them both laughing onto the cushions.

* * *

When Jack Morrison got the cleaning bill for Saint Quirin, he didn't know whether to congratulate Reyes or kill him.

* * *

So apparently being mated with your commander changes a few things.

In the months that followed, of course they had to sign paperwork and go meet some higher ups. Reyes was given the _'should not fraternize with subordinates_ ' talk, but then Jesse casually pulled down both of their shirts, stopping Reyes mid sentence and showing to the whole room their matching mating marks, and big surprise the lecture ended.

Shimada eventually fessed up during a mission in Scotland.

“What do'ya mean, you _lied_?” Jesse hissed at Genji as they set out their sleeping bags. They had found a rural 'bothy' to sleep in for the night – an abandoned but well kept house that allowed walkers to stay if necessary during long trecks in the highlands.

“I did not specify what exactly failed. It was actually just my voice box module.” Genji sounded amused. “Did it, or did it not, allow you and the commander to confess your undying love to the other?”

Turns out, the loft in an old building isn't the best place for a scuffle, and later they spent an hour looking for the errant shiruken Genji had thrown.

Despite that, Jesse later thanked him formally for his (lack?) of involvement, and Genji's crinkling eyes were a joy to behold.

In public and on missions, Reyes didn't treat Jesse any differently. It didn't matter to Jesse, though. It made sense. Reyes was still his commander, and his word law. Jesse would be causing trouble if he tried to change that.

They now got automatic holidays together for their respective ruts and heats. Jesse was still learning how the whole alpha thing worked with his body chemistry, but he took to it like a fish to water. Suddenly he had to do extra training; doubling up all the tactical knowledge he had with his wolf; matching pack tactics and attacks.

He whined to Reyes later in the privacy of his room; wrestling off his shirt as they struggled towards the bed.

“I gotta do extra work.” Jesse groaned into Reyes mouth. “I don't wanna.”

“Tough.” Reyes kicked off his shoe. “Get used to it.”

“Would rather get used to you, darlin'.”

“That doesn't even make sense- _oof_!”

5 months after their get together, they shared Reyes quarters, which was a massive big bonus. Jesse stayed there more than his own room anyway; so it gave domestics an extra room to play with. The bath in his en suite bathroom was tiny but a manageable fit; depending on the position. Jesse figured after Reyes heat, they would spend less time trying to get the other naked.

Turns out, the heat can be indicative of your shared sex drive. Jesse had never experienced this sheer _need_ ; the constant urge to be with Reyes all the time. The man could be giving a briefing in a crowded room and give Jesse one look. That single look would have him burning; eager to get Reyes alone just for a couple minutes.

Apart from the physical, Reyes was actually a very caring person. He struggled to show his emotions, but he did try, which mattered. Jesse was more intuitive to what Reyes needed than the other way round, but that was alright with Jesse.

Jesse was determined to show Reyes that he deserved love and comfort, and could get it whenever he wanted from him.

Close to a year after forming their mate bond, they ended up on a mission together. This one was scarily familiar; hovering over the middle of nowhere, waiting to drop. It was just the two of them this time; ultra covert, maximum stealth.

They'd done the chute checks, prepared their silent weapons. Jesse was making sure Peacemaker was strapped tightly to his thigh, having already fought with Reyes about bringing her along. She was his baby; no way was he leaving her behind.

Reyes came close to him, then. Slid his hands up his arms to pull him close; nuzzling to where Jesse's mating mark would be. Jesse breathed in Reyes scent; taking in oil and spice.

Then he felt something hard digging into his stomach.

He pushed at Reyes with his nose; chuckling in amusement. “Right before a drop, darlin'? That's cuttin' it close, even for you.”

Reyes drew back. “What?”

“That a gun in your pocket, or you pleased to see me?” Jesse drawled out and checked the timer.

T minus 10 minutes.

Reyes looked...unsettled. He considered Jesse with his dark eyes; mouth pressed in a thin line. Then his composure broke, and he grunted and dug into his pocket.

“Here.” And he thrust a small box at Jesse. “Was going to wait. But you noticed.”

_You always notice._

Jesse whistled. “Not even my birthday jefe! How sweet,” He cooed at his increasingly irate commander. “Not that I don't like a present; especially right before a....”

Jesse's voice trailed off.

Reyes stilled.

_It's for you._

Nestled in the small box was a ring. Gold on the inside with black around the band; symbolic of their lives and their professions.

Symbolic of their love, and future.

_It's all for you._

Jesse lifted his eyes, mouth hanging open, to meet Gabe's.

_If you'll have me._

Jesse forced his throat to clear, then reached out with his other hand.

“Of course.” His voice could barely be heard over the engines. “Forever, darlin'. I don't need a ring for that.”

Later that day, Lewis lodged a complaint in with the Strike Commander himself; a strongly worded letter that promised quitting if he was ever put in charge of monitoring comms again.

* * *

The end.

For now.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for taking the time to read this. It's mostly already written so feel free to leave a comment or two :)


End file.
